My Fairytale Ending
by Miss Fairytale
Summary: Everyone is obsessed with Edward Cullen, everyone except Bella, the girl he's obssesed with. But Jacob's sick of standing in Edward's shadow, and stealing the one thing Edward has ever really wanted seems to be just the thing to stand in the spotlight.
1. Edward Cullen

**My Fairytale Ending**

**A/N: Co-written by ****twilight782**

"Bella? Hey Bella, are listening to me?" Asked my current boyfriend, Mike. I snapped out of my thoughts and paid more attention.

"Um, sorry. What were you saying?" I added a sweet smile hoping that he wouldn't be too upset to find me not listening, _again_.

He just rolled his eyes. "I was asking if you're going to the football game tonight. You know, I going to be playing quarter back again. I would really like it if I could have my _girlfriend_ be there to be cheering me on." Oops, I had completely forgotten.

"Actually Mike, Renee won these tickets to go to some concert tonight. But I would be there if I could, you know that." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Oh well, I'll miss you. Tell Renee  
I say hi, okay?"

"Will do." Renee was ecstatic about Mike, she thought he was great, we'll who didn't? I looked down at my watch. "Oh no, I going to make Renee late if I don't leave now! Good luck on the game, Mike. I'll see you later!"

He gave a light kiss on the lips and pulled away so I could go. With a last wave goodbye we both headed off. I climbed in to my blue slug-bug convertible and turned my keys into the ignition. It purred to life and I pulled out of the school parking lot.

The rare sun peeked out behind the grey clouds so I let the coverable top fall down. The cool August breeze swept my light brown hair off my shoulders. Green trees flashed past me running into a blur.

I turned up my drive way to see Renee running franticly out of the house. She was wearing one silver heel and her aqua colored shirt was hanging off one shoulder.

I sighed, waiting for her explanation. She hobbled over and leaned in to face me. "Bella, I need your help. Charlie's just to busy and I can't find my shoe and I-" She started to talk so rapidly that the words all ran together.

"Mom, mom! Calm down. Take a deep breath." I said in a smooth voice. She took a breath and I continued. "Okay, just tell me what you need to do and I'll help."

The stress on her face slowly left as she started to calm down. "Thanks Bella, who knows what I would do without you. Can you help me find my other shoe? Then we can get you ready."

"Sure Mom." I agreed and opened the car door. I started toward the house. In just minutes we had found her shoe and I was ready to go. I grabbed my book _Wuthering Heights_ so I wouldn't be board at the concert.

Mother was already waiting out in the car, ready to go, happy as always. She started talking immediately as I hopped in the car. "Aren't you so excited? I mean, we get to go back stage and meet _Edward Cullen!_ He is _so_ dreamy! Don't you think so, Bella?"

"Mother, you are aware that you have a husband, aren't you?" Really, why is she talking about Edward Cullen and how hot he is?

"Bella, of course I know that! But you have to admit he is hot. And he is an international superstar. We are so lucky to have won backstage passes from that radio station. People would kill to have the seats and backstage passes we do! I even brought one of his modeling shots to have him sign…" She gushed on about him nonstop.

I wasn't that excited about meeting him. I heard all about him from the girls at school. He was the guy that every girl wanted. He was famous worldwide; any country knew who he was. He did everything. He was in over a dozen movies, wrote poetry, and had many CD's out that were also doing amazing. He's done tons of modeling shots, was a superb artist, and was completely gorgeous. Only one problem for the female population, he didn't date. That's not from lack of trying from all the famous females, though. Each one had tried to seduce him, though none had succeded. He must just be waiting for the right one.

A while later we had arrived at the concert hall in Seattle. I grabbed my book and my mother and I walked over to the ticket booth. "Here are tickets." I said and showed them. They waved us by and we went into the concert hall. We went up to are front row seat and made ourselves comfortable. My mother was so happy she was bouncing up and down like an overenthusiastic two year old. I had gotten out my book and started to read when my mother interrupted me.

"How much longer do you think they'll take, Bella? I'm so excited! Also, I can't wait to meet the Edward Cullen! I mean, how many people get that chance Bella? Not very many, that's for sure!" Renee was shaking in excitement.

I was about to answer when the lights suddenly dimmed. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Shouted a low voice over the speaker. "We now present the one and only, Edward Cullen!"

An enormous cheer ran through the crowd. I could here many girls screaming their heads off. I clapped politely and placed my book in my lap. Next to me, Renee was standing up, shouting "I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" She screamed some more and clapped loudly.

Even though I sure no one noticed because they were too caught up on their own hectic screaming about how they loved Edward, I could feel the blood rise to my face. Parents could be so embarrassing sometimes!

The red velvet curtains swung open as the lights dimmed further. On stage there was a beautiful sleek grand piano, which was probably over a million dollars. The spotlight reflected off the sleek black polish.

I followed the spotlight to the bench of the grand piano. Sitting on the bench may have been the most handsome guy in the history of the universe. Edward Cullen looked calmly through the audience. His bronze hair was silky looking, his eyes were a piercing green, and his body was lean and simply gorgeous.

He suddenly turned and looked me straight in the eye. I swear he _was_ looking straight at me. His emerald eyes looked so deep and knowledgeable. My heart skipped a beat and I suddenly realized why all girls were falling head over heels for him.

_Stop it Bella!_ An angry voice in my head shouted. _Don't you dare start to become like one of those love sick excuses for girls!_ I cleared my head of those thoughts and watched as Edward slowly lifted his long slender fingers to the piano.

The first key pierced the silence that fell over the theatre. It rung out loud and clear, and was soon joined by other notes. They fell into place forming a beautiful melody. Edward's lips opened slightly, and he started to sing. The concert hall filled with such beauty of song I forgot all my worries. Too soon, the balled had come to an end.

About a millisecond later, the hall filled with cheers from every corner of the room. Much to my surprise, I found I was screaming along side of Renee. I ignored the annoying buzzing in the back of my head. How could anyone _not_ love him?

Edward smiled humbly. I saw a bunch of roses soar from the center of the audience. It landed with a whisk on stage. A few petals swirled away and landed by Edward's feet.

Suddenly, a scream rang out over everyone. **"I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"** Cried a girl who looked about my age. I craned my neck to look at her. She was tearing through the aisles, her curly black hair streaming behind her. She screamed loudly and ran to the stage. Up the stairs she ran, tripping along the way.

After she righted herself, she sprinted over to Edward Cullen. He had a look of total ease, as if this wasn't the first time it had happened, which it probably wasn't. Right when her pale fingers were about a inch away from his glossy bronze hair, two massive body guards, and I mean HUGE, came bounding out from back stage. One of them tackled the girl, while the other one said something into a walkie-talkie communicating with someone else.

They both grabbed her by the arms and held her up until her feet were dangling about a foot in the air. She struggled in their tough grip, but she didn't succeed in getting out. Their iron grip wasn't going to let out soon. Her wild blue eyes suddenly lit up and she turned her head to the man on her right.

Much to my surprise, her white teeth dug into his black coat. Shocked, he let go of her arm. The girl slipped out of the second body guard's grip and made her second spree of freedom towards Edward.

Now looking a little alarmed, Edward stood up from his bench. The girl screamed, "EDWARD!" and closed in on him. She reached out with both hands as if to stroke his hair, but he quickly raised his hands and caught her by the wrists.

She froze and stared wide eyed at his hands a smile playing across her lips. More body guards stormed on stage, in their jackets black jackets. They tackled her again and put a muzzle around her mouth. I didn't even know they made muzzles for people!

She kicked out with her long legs, knocking over the piano bench while screaming, "Edward Cullen touched me, he touched me! My life is now complete!" Her foot flew out and hit the chief body guard right where it would hurt. He bent over double and a heard a long groan escape from his lips.

A smaller body guard suddenly screamed "CODE RED! CODE RED!" Three men dressed in white doctor coats rushed on stage. Two of them hurried over to the wounded guard and led him off stage. Then I noticed that the last one was holding a very large needle.

The girls eyes grew wider and she started to scream in distress. More guards rushed in from back stage, until there were about fifteen men onstage. A few of them made a tight circle around Edward while the others tried to control the girl.

The man in the white coat lifted his needle, and injected it into the girls arm. The green liquid slowly drained from the needle.

"**Nooo!" **cried the girl. Her voice was muffled from the muzzle. **"Edward! I love you! Don't let them take me away! We were meant for each other! Save me!" **Her words were starting to become slurred. Her wild eyes started to close, and she stopped flailing around. In a moment, the guards dragged the unconscious body off stage.

The coliseum was dead silent. Edward looked around. He shrugged and bent down to pick up his piano bench. Before he could lay a finger on it, more people came rushing from back stage. A few of them were wearing a communicator system on their heads. I guessed they were stage managers.

They all buzzed around him, apologizing and trying to fix things. One of them offered him hand sanitizer and he politely refused. Another one tried to fix the bench but he insisted that it was alright. After every person had been convinced that Edward Cullen was alright, even the audience, he was finally left on stage alone.

Edward turned back toward the audience and said, "I'm very sorry for that disruption." My pulse quickened when I heard him speak. His voice was as smooth as silk. "Now I think we should continue this concert!" He called enthusiastically.

A cheer ran through the crowd and I clapped with them. I looked over at Renee, who had turned her head towards mine at the some moment. She whispered to me, "Do you think he is alright?" She sounded truly worried.

I was getting fed up with this. "Of course mother." The irritation in my voice was evident. I turned my attention back to Edward, who was preparing for his next song.

After doing a variety of outstanding songs the concert came to a close. Renee, even more excited now, got up. "Now its time to meet Edward Cullen!" We went up on stage to the guards who then showed us to a waiting room.

"Edward will be here in a few moments. Please make yourself at home." With that they turned around to leave. I got my book out and started to read again. In about ten minutes the actual Edward Cullen came through the doors.

He was about to say something when Renee started talking nonstop. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here in person. You were amazing! I have all of your songs memorized by the way. Oh, can you sign this modeling shoot you did..." Renee went on and on, used to her behavior I just kept on reading.

While Renee was off talking about different things he came over and sat next to me. "So, did you like the concert?" He looked anxious to see how I felt.

I was at the best part in the book and knowing that I would never see Edward again after this I didn't try to be courteous. "Yes." I went back to reading. This behavior seemed to puzzle him; I bet he never got this before!

After a few moments he asked, "What book are you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights," then remembering Mike had just finished the game I realized I needed a cell phone. And that I had not brought mine.

I turned to Edward. "Do you mind if I borrow your cell phone?"

"Of course not. Here it is." He handed me a very expensive looking phone. Nervously I called Mike hoping I didn't break his phone, who knew how much it cost.

"Hello?" Mike answered testily.

"Mike, its Bella." Edward just stared at me amused, but curios a smile playing across his perfect lips.

"Oh hey Bella! I didn't know the number, who's phone are you using?"

"I'm, um, using Edward's phone." I hoped he wouldn't ask anymore…

"Edward who? There's no Edward's at our school."

"Edward Cullen's phone." I looked over at Edward only to have him shoot me a dazzling smile.

"What? Is this a joke?" Mike sounded really alarmed right now.

"No and I'll tell you later. So how did the game go? Did you guys win?"

"Yes, only because I was thinking about you the whole time." I felt a hot blush seep through my cheeks.

"That's sweet," I mumbled, to embarrassed to say anything else.

I heard some cheering in the background of Mike's phone. "Bella, I have to go right now but I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?"

"That sounds good. See you later Mike!" With that I clicked off the phone and handed it back to Edward, my cheeks still bright red. "Thanks for letting me use your phone."

He looked at me and gave a quick smile. "It was my pleasure. Who were you talking to anyway?"

"My boyfriend." No need to give anymore details.

Renee had finally stopped talking and realized it was time to go. "It was lovely to meet you Edward, but I need to get home. Thanks for signing the modeling shot, I'll treasure it forever."

I looked over at Edward. "Thanks again for letting me use you cell phone. Bye."

Instead of saying goodbye he came over and looked me straight in the eye. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I hope to see you again." With a quick, smooth, graceful movement he took my hand and kissed it lightly.

I was left speechless as I turned to leave. He watched the entire way out, not taking his eyes off me once.

**If you think I should continue the story you need to review. Thanks! If you have any questions just ask!**


	2. Bella's Phone Call

**My Fairytale Ending Chapter 2**

**A/N: Co-written by ****twilight782****. People, **_**if you have questions I will answer them**_**. Ask when you review, and I will answer on my web page. The answer will only stay up for one week though. Thanks!**

"Can you believe he actually talked to us? And he _kissed_ _your hand_. _The _Edward Cullen kissed your hand! It's _so_ romantic!" Renee droned on.

I looked out the car window and watched the houses fly by as my thoughts drifted. _Edward is such a gentle man. I wonder- WAIT! Am I'm turning into one of those girls like the one who ran on stage? No, no, no. Not going to happen! _I shuddered at the thought of her wild blue eyes. _No._ I thought. _It was just a one time thing. I'm defiantly over it now. _I knew I was lying to myself, but I couldn't believe the truth.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!" Renee was shouting my name over and over again. I snapped out of my thoughts and listened to her state, "As I was saying, do you think he likes you? I mean_, like-likes_ you? Because you should have seen the look in his incredible eyes when he saw you."

"Mom," I said "it's no big deal. You know he doesn't date. Why would he start now? Especially for me." I turned my head to stare back out the window. But Renee claimed my attention again.

"But Bella,_ he kissed you_!" She took her eyes off the road and glanced over at me.

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Mom! He kissed my _hand. _He was being a gentleman." I crossed my arms over my chest and pressed my lips into a thin line. I didn't want to get any ideas about how '_Edward and I were meant together, he just doesn't know it_ yet.' like the rest female population.

Renee sighed and turned back to the road. We drove along in silence, except for the occasional tapping of Renee's fingers on the steering wheel. The Seattle scenery slowly started to disappear. Tall buildings grew shorter and green trees started to grow thicker.

I felt myself starting to trail off, exhausted after that concert. The night was settling in slowly, until the only lights were coming from the yellow glow of the street lamps.

We were getting out of the car when I realized that I had left my book there. Oh no, now I would never get it back. But wait, I had called Mike on his cell phone and now Mike has Edward Cullen's phone number! I can just call him. Yep, I can just call the famous, the most sought over person worldwide, and ask for my old book back. Perfect.

To tired to go through anymore thought process, I walked up the stairs and plopped right down on my bed, fully dressed and all.

_**

* * *

**__Beep! Beep! Beep! _The shrill of my alarm clock went off waking me from my slumber. Groggily I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. Turning on the water and stripped off my clothes, I got in. 

The freezing cold water hit me like a ton of bricks. My whole body froze up and I could only stand there paralyzed. Finally my senses came back to me; I admitted a high pitch squeak then fell over in the shower. Wow, what a wonderful way to start the day! Not.

After getting out of the shower I put on a quick outfit and made my way down stairs. Renee was staring blankly into her coffee, probably very tired, and Charlie was reading the newspaper. I mumbled good morning and got the same reply back from only Charlie.

I shuffled toward the cabinets where I collected a spoon and bowl. Then I grabbed a box of my favorite cereal, Blueberry Morning. After all of the ingredients for a perfect breakfast were collected, I plopped down at our table to eat.

I thoughtfully scooped up some cereal and placed it in my mouth. Slowly chewing, I thought about my missing book. Would Edward really want to bring it back? I'm sure he has better tings to do than send someone to mail a beat up book. I sighed, guessing that I would never see my book again.

Charlie decided to break the silence and asked, "So Bella, how did you like meeting Edward Cullen?"

I thought for a moment, and swallowed the cereal in my mouth. "Well, he's a real gentleman. Though I don't see why everyone is falling head over heels for him." I half lied. I could see why everyone loved him, but I just didn't see why everyone was actually trying to get Edward to notice them. He's a multi-billionaire model-superstar-poet-actor while ever one else is just… there.

Charlie looked at me in confusion and answered in a gruff voice, "Well his music isn't that bad. I've read some of his poetry to Renee, and his latest movie got good reviews…" He glanced back at his newspaper.

Did _Charlie_ just say that? I couldn't believe my dad was an Edward fan. Isn't there anyone in the world who _didn't_ like Edward? Let me answer that-No.

I sighed and stood up from the table. Dumping my bowl in the sink, I grabbed my back pack. I yelled goodbye and headed out my door. There was a heavy fog out, making it hard to see.

I sat down on my porch steps, waiting for Mike to arrive. I wished that I had my book at that moment. I heard Mike's car before I saw it, the loud engine rumbling up the driveway. He pulled up, the spotless black paint shining even without the sun.

I saw him smile and wave from inside and I ran over. I opened the door to the passenger side and sat down on the black leather seat.

"Hey Bella." Mike said sweetly. He smiled and took my hand. I remembered how my hand felt in Edward's, and immediately felt bad for comparing the two. He leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips. His warm mouth moved against mine and I wove my arm and his neck, throwing myself into the kiss. He pressed his hand to the small of my back and his breath came in short gasps into my mouth. We both leaned back and I gave him a dazzling smile. "I liked that welcome from you. Instead of a greeting we just kiss. I could go for that." Mike told me.

I gave him a playful nudge. "Keep dreaming, Mike. Now let's go to school," he just gave me a saucy wink.

"Of course, my lady." He took my hand again as we headed to school.

Just then I remembered that I needed my book. "Mike, can I see your cell phone? I need to call Edward Cullen to tell him I left my book there."

"Um, yeah. Bella, how the heck do you know _Edward Cullen? _I mean how did I get his cell phone number? If the girls at school knew I had this they would hunt me down before I could erase it. And I'm being serious Bella." He looked over at me questioning.

"Well my mom won tickets on the radio to get backstage passes and we got to meet him. That's all, nothing happened." Except now he's permanently embedded in my thoughts, almost like a like fly. He just won't stop buzzing around.

"Hm, well I guess you can borrow my phone. Here it is." He handed over his phone and I went through the memory until I found Edward's phone number. Pressing talk I held it to my ear as it dialed.

"Hello?" His wonderful sounded through the speakers, I instantly felt at ease.

"Hi Edward, this is Bella. You meet me last night. Do you remember?" Please, please, please let him remember me…

"Of course, I could _never_ forget you, Bella. What is it you may require?" His voice sounded happy; like he was glad I had called. _You're imagining it, Bella._ My thoughts told me.

"I was wondering if I could get my book back. You see, I left it there last night. I'll understand if you can't mail it back though." Mike shot me a smile across form across the seat when I turned to face him.

"I'll make sure it gets back. _Anything_ for you, Bella." My heart fluttered and I told myself to stop. No need to pretend he actually likes me, none at all. Though… _**No**_

"Um, th-thanks." I had a hard time getting the words out.

"Bella, are you using your cell phone?" Like he almost wanted to keep it in his phone memory.

"No. I'm using my boyfriend's cell phone. Why?"

"I wanted to put you on my phone book so I can call you." What? Oh my gosh, I was going to have a panic attack! _The_ Edward Cullen wanted _my_ cell phone number. I was speechless. And he wanted to call _me_! Yay! "Bella? Are you still there?"

"Um, yes. Thanks ab-about th-the b-book. Se-see y-yo-you." I could hardly talk I was so happy. Why? I don't know, it was certainly beyond me…

"Yes, I will see you Bella. Goodbye." I heard a little click, signaling he had hung up but I was frozen. Did he just hint he was going to see me? OH MY GOSH!

**There's the chapter people. Hoped you liked it! Review if you like it. If you don't like it, still review so you can tell me! Yay!**


	3. Fans

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be writing right now! On with the story!**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 3

I sat there in Mike's car, unmoving. My eyes grew big and I let out a squeak of joy, "Ek!"

Mike turned to face me, a bit scared. "Are you okay Bella? So is Edward Cullen going to mail the book back? Um, earth to Bella, hello?"

A slow smile spread across my lips and I'm positive I looked a bit scary. "Everything is just fine and dandy, Mike. Yep, this is a great day. A wonderful day, oh so wonderful." I started to hum under my breath a happy tune.

Mike looked a bit bewildered. "So what did he say?"

"That I can have my book back," and other things Mike doesn't need to know…

We pulled into the school parking lot. I practically bounced out of my seat and headed towards the school.

As the day went by people seemed to notice my unquenchable joy. I saw Mike keep giving me wary glances, not knowing what to think. I don't know why I was so happy, for all I knew he might just want to see Renee again, but that voice keeps nagging at me, _Bella Swan has finally been able to crack Edward Cullen's no dating rule! Wow, he must __**really**__ like her…_

But then I would realize he's had his pick of every girl out there. And here I am, just this small town girl, who he only had meet for just minutes. And I was completely rude to him also! But still… there was just that small hope that couldn't be restrained.

The end of the school day was coming to an end. I realized how Mike must feel right now, probably thinking I'm just another one of the billions of girls that like Edward. This, I apprehended, was almost true. _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! But it is…_ my mind responded.

I walked to Mike's car rejected. Sadly, I slumped against the car waiting for him. When he showed up a few minutes later I could tell he'd been deep in thought. He came over to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Am I losing you to Edward Cullen, Bella? After just meeting for a few minutes it seems you can only think about him. Am I right? Please, just tell me." I looked into his eyes to see if this was some kind of joke.

"No, Mike! How could you think that? Never ever say those words again. I'm not just some crazed fan. You of all people should know _that_. We've been best friends since elementary, were meant to be." I tried to assure him, though it felt like I was assuring myself.

He looked to see if any truth lingered in my eyes. "I won't let him have you, just like every other girl out there. Not you too Bella, not you." He pressed me up against his car, molding his body into mine. His lips worked in confusing ways against mine, foreign like, to rough. He pulled his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He pulled back, his voice husky with emotion, "Not you Bella. I won't let it happen." He pressed his lips against mine again, sweeter, softer, and more casual, not so demanding like before. I kissed him back hard, making him pleased for now.

"So worried about losing me to Edward Cullen, huh?" I teased, lighting the situation.

"I guess it was silly now that I think about it. I was just worried, can you blame me?" He asked lightly.

"I can blame myself," I muttered under my breath, to low for him to hear. "So Mike, are you ready to take me home to make sure Edward Cullen isn't there?" He laughed; we both knew that was _never_ going to happen.

We both got into the car. When we were about a mile from my house we saw cars jammed up everywhere. "What the heck is this about? Someone close by must be having a _huge_ party. I've never seen so many cars like this." Mike was befuddled.

I was just as bewildered. "I don't think that's it. Everyone in town would know about a party _that_ big."

As we continued to drive the parking just got more hectic. I was almost scared. What was going on?

Soon we realized what the problem was. There was a HUGE mob surrounding my house, backing way up into the street and up other people's driveways. All I could hear were people screaming cheerfully. I had to scream at the top of my lungs to get Mike to hear me, "JUST DROP ME OFF HERE! ALL FIND A WAY TO GET IN!"

He nodded his head, agreeing. "ALL FIND A PARKING SPOT WAY BACK THERE," he pointed backwards, "THEN ALL COME AND FIND YOU."

I got out of the car and it took me a few minutes to push my way through the crowd. There was tape surrounding the outside of my house and a very expensive Italian sports car in my driveway. Whoever was here was defiantly not from around here, no one had that kind of money. There were big body guards all around the outside of the tape, not allowing anyone in. There were tons of reporters being followed by cameras, asking people what they thought of this ordeal. I pushed a reporter to the side hoping to talk to the guards about what was going on. She looked over at me and her eyes went wide with excitement, "This is her, _Isabella Swan_! Camera guy, get over here to film this now."

At the sound of her screams all the reporters stopped to stare at me. Milliseconds later all of them were rushing for me, their microphones out, with camera's following behind. Flashes were all going off, blinding me momentarily. They all shouted questions at me that I couldn't make out.

I looked over to see a line of bodyguards heading my way. They pushed the reports aside gruffly and formed a tight circle around me. I was going crazy, what was going on?!? They were all ushering me forward, towards the house. I tripped over everything to confused to get what was going on. They had me duck under the tape and still kept the tight formation as they took me to my front door. I could hear all the reporters franticly screaming my name as I went into my front door.

I sagged and my legs gave out on me as they closed the door behind me. I pulled myself to the couch and lay down, closing my eyes, trying to process everything that was going on.

"Is she okay? What happened?" _His_ panicked voice made my eyes fly back open and I sat up suddenly. I felt relief and happiness wash through me when I heard Edward Cullen, who was currently residing in my household.

* * *

**So did you guys like the chapter? Please, please, please tell me! I need to know these things! Also important annocncement!!!**

**I WILL NOW BE UPDAITNG EVERY WENSDAY AND SATERDAY! **

**Thats two times a week, and I'm really busy!**


	4. Renee's Dinner

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you people are amazing!**

**Anyways, on with the story! Coe-writer is twilight782.**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 4

All I could say to Edward was, "What the heck are doing here?"

He just laughed at me then smiled. "Bella, you did ask for your book back, didn't you?"

"Yes. Oh. I get it now." Why he personally brought the book instead of just sending someone to the mail box was beyond me.

He just rolled his eyes at me and turned around to pick up the most beautiful things I have ever seen. "Well Bella, when I went to get your book, they had thrown it away, so sorry about that you know. Anyways, I had already promised you to bring it back so I went and got another copy," he held up a book that had intricate designs all over the front, clearly specially designed and way over a hundred dollars. "Then I realized that didn't make up for losing the original book so I went and bought the book Jane Ere, since Emily Bronte wrought Wuthering Heights and her sister was the author the other book. Is that okay Bella? Are you upset with me?"

I cannot believe he just bought me books to expensive for their own good because I left my own battered up copy there. I was still too astonished to say anything nice, "You have a problem with spending money. Did you know that?"

He just gave me a crooked smile, which made me focus on breathing right. "So I take it I'm forgiven then?" He replied.

"Unfortunately."

He then turned to Renee who was currently hyperventilating. "I love how you have decorated your home Renee, it looks lovely."

Her eyes went wide and she turned to Charlie, "Did you hear that? He remembered my name! And he likes the house!" Her voice was in a low whisper, very enthusiastic.

Charlie seemed to collect himself though. "Edward, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you for the invitation."

"Sure, son." Why did Charlie just call him son? He's not family!

Renee squealed and ran into the kitchen like a two year old. The kitchen door slammed behind her. After a moment, a huge crash came from the kitchen. I could just imagine the pile of pots and spices spilled on the floor.

Charlie took one worried glance at the kitchen, and then stumbled off to help Renee clean up. I realized that I was left alone in a room with Edward Cullen.

_The_ Edward Cullen.

I glanced up at him and realized that he was looking at me with his piercing green eyes. I could feel a blush creeping up my face and I ducked my head. He chuckled and my heart fluttered.

"So Bella? How has life treated you?" Edward asked.

"F-fine. W-what a-ab-about y-you?" I couldn't help to keep from stuttering, he just had this charm about him that made girls lose their heads. Unfortunately, I'm one of the many people who that charm works on.

"I'm just working on a new movie with _Jacob Black._" He spat out the name. "Though if I would have know he was in the movie…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished, to much for the imagination to guess.

"So you don't like Jacob Black?" Jacob never seemed that bad, actually I used to have a small crush on him, just a small and quick one, of course.

"Not at all." He voice was low and harsh. He chuckled, lightening the mood. "Why such topics, Bella?"

"Just curios," I muttered.

A while later Renee called out from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready, come and get it!"

I got up and prepared myself for what Renee had _attempted_ to cook.

Whatever the dish was it looked _completely revolting_. It was all shrived up and was smoking at the edges. Thankfully Charlie saved us, "How about we have pizza?"

"I think that's a great idea, all even go get it!" I exclaimed, I didn't want to subject _that_ _thing_ to _anyone_.

"I'll go with Bella, and then we can take my car." He smiled at Renee, making her give in without a second thought.

"Fine." She agreed.

Edward came over and took my hand. An electric shock seemed to run through me and I felt momentarily like I was in heaven.

Edward's bodyguards formed a tight circle around us as we headed outside. Only then did I remember all the screaming fans that were still outside my house.

Right as we walked outside the screaming got louder, since Edward of course. The reporters tried to weave around the body guards, there microphones stuck out in front of them.

"So Edward, are dating Isabella Swan?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Bella, what do you think about this?"

All the questions came rushing out as we went by, trying to get to Edward's car. Once we were in the car all the noise was muffled down. "Wow, does that always happen?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"Yes. Most of the time it's much worse, really. Though it is nicer having you here." I blushed red at his last words, embarrassed.

After the body guards had moved the crowd aside so we could get through we drove off with little motorcycles behind and in front of us. "Why are there motorcycles around us?"

"For our protection." He replied. Hmf, more like _his_ protection.

"So tell me more about the movie you're working on. I mean, since I know the famous _Edward Cullen_, shouldn't I get all the juicy details?" I stressed out his name for emphasis.

He gave a quite chuckle. "The movie is a remake of Beauty and the Beast. My part for the movie is that I'm the beast. Though in the end I'm Prince Charming, the love of Bells life."

How ironic that the leading female role, who would fall in love with Edward, name was Bells. Ha, ha, lets all laugh at my expense. "Who is going to play Bells?"

"Anna Montennie." I mentally pictured the famous brunette. Long black hair down to her waist in loose ringlets, very skinny, light skin and deep red lips, which were very plump, she looked as if she was constantly pouting. Yes, I had heard of her. I mean, who hadn't? She had been staring in all the major movie since age _two_.

"I bet _your_ excited, Edward." Though _I _was definitely _not. _If I though I even had a teeny, tinny hope Edward and I could ever be more than friends, it was now squashed, completely and irrevocably _gone._

"I guess, but we already done many movies together. I already know her pretty well." Of course, perfect Edward Cullen has to find the best looking girl, even if she is a snotty anorexic thing. Oh well, at least they will actually look good together side by side, unlike Edward and I would've.

I quieted down after that, knowing there was nothing left to say.

We arrived at the pizza place and Edward went in with his bodyguards to get the pizza. I was quiet for the rest of the night while everyone was chatting away happily. As the night slipped by me I went deeper into thought. I thought Edward was a nice guy but I knew that nothing would happen between us. Nothing _could_ happen between us. There was just too big of gape in our social states for one. Then another one was that he was faultless, perfect in every way- unlike me.

I yawned widely. The air suddenly felt warm and pleasant. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it read ten o'clock. Almost bedtime.

Edward seemed to realize the time at the same time I did. He was caught in mid sentence. "You see, I was- Oh! It's gotten late so quickly. I didn't even realize." He looked over at Renee and Charlie and said sincerely, "Thank you very much for inviting me over. You don't know how nice it was to talk to someone besides Whinny over there." He gestured over his shoulder at a bulky body guard as sill as a statue.

The body guard, Whinny I guess, spoke for the first time that night. "My name is not Whinny. It's X9-RB3. Not Whinny. **It's NOT WHINNY!"** At this point Whinny was shouting and attempting to pull out his short black hair.

He fell silent and straightened up. It looked as if he'd never had an emotional breakout. The room was silent for a moment, and then Edward said in a low voice, "Sorry about that. Whin- I mean, X9-G7J whatever, had some… irritation problems with his birth name."

He glanced back at Whinny. The bodyguard looked as blank and as stiff as ever. Edward continued in a louder voice. "As I was saying, I really appreciate you inviting me over, but I really must be going. It will be after midnight before I arrive back at my hotel in Seattle."

Edward stood up out of his chair. Renee stood up with him, looking a bit alarmed. She blurted out, "No Edward! Don't leave! You just arrived! We would love-"

I quickly interrupted before she could make me even more embarrassed. "-to have you stay the night!" I said quickly.

_Whoa_. Did those words just come out of _my _mouth? I wished I didn't say that a moment after I said it. I mean how weird would it be to have the most famous guy in the whole world stay over at your house. Let me tell you, very weird. I half hoped he would say no.

And the other half- Oh and the other half wanted him to stay _so_ badly. I wanted to say good night, knowing that he's in the room next to me. I wanted to see him in the morning, watch Renee burn breakfast with him. I wanted to be able to see his face without swarms of interviewers and bodyguards surrounding him, or crazed fans screaming in my ear. I wanted to see the real him, not the picture.

* * *

**People thank you for all the reviews!!! _If I get over 25 reviews I'll update a day early! _So you guys can read the next chapter on Friday because I know how annoying it is to wait! So the power is in your hands, use it well!**


	5. Director's Message

**Thanks you soooo much to the people who reviewed! You people are amazing! For the people who asked questions- the answer is posted on my homepage.**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 5

"I would love to stay the night with all of you but I wouldn't want to intrude, and where would all my bodyguards stay the night? I really don't think it could happen." Edward informed us.

"You could stay in our guest bedroom, and all your bodyguards could take our couches and the floor! We could even put up sleeping bags and inflatable mattresses! It would be like one big sleepover, how fun! All go set everything up. Don't worry about anything Edward, it'll all work out!" Renee exclaimed. She then hurried off to set everything up excited by the thought.

I can't believe Edward Cullen was staying at our house, this was clearly a dream. I dazedly got up and showed Edward to the guest room, right across the hallway from mine.

As I lay down in bed I could hear Renee setting everything up downstairs and the little grunts of the bodyguards acknowledging her. My silky pajamas slid against the sheets as I tossed and turned, incapable to sleep, my mind worlds away.

About an hour later I was exhausted and _still_ unable to sleep. I took the blankets off me and leaped out of bed. As I was heading down the hallway I bumped into something hard. "I'm armed you know!" I spoke out, scared to death. "Take two more steps and I'm calling the police, that's not a bluff either.

"Ouch, you stepped on my foot!" I instantly recognized the voice.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella?" He sounded just as disorientated as I was.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Speak! What's wrong? He passed out, oh no!"

"Bella, I'm right here, perfectly fine."

"Oh. Hey, why are you out anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep; too many things occupied my mind. How about you?"

"Same."

We stood in awkward silence for a moment before I spoke up. "We could do something together, you know- like watch a movie." I didn't want him getting any other ideas, who knew how a boys mind worked? "I have a TV in my room we could watch. If you don't want to that's fine too." I was babbling and I knew it too, "I just thought…" I trailed off unsure. What was I doing, was I just stupid?

"That sounds excellent. But Bella, I don't think your parents would want me in your room." Only Edward Cullen would have said _that_. Other boys… _lets not go there_.

"We won't do anything bad! Come on, this way." I can't believe I was trying to convince him. I grabbed his arm in the dark, shivers of excitement racing through my arm, and pulled him to my room. I switched on the lights. "Here we are!" I announced proudly, the glow from the lamp falling on the contents of the room.

He looked kind of reserved; he obviously felt that he was being inappropriate. "What would you like to do?" He wondered.

"Watch the movie, remember? Do you mind if we watch Romeo and Juliet? It's one of my favorites." It is a love story though I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to win him over.

He just seemed amused though, momentarily taken out of his awkwardness. "Romeo and Juliet, it's a very sad movie?"

"_What?_" I wondered, annoyed. "I like it. If you have a problem with it you can just leave!" I finished off the sentence with a huff; I think I was just a bit grumpy since I had gotten no sleep.

"No, I think that's fine. It's just that mainly people wouldn't be fond of that movie, but I presume you're just different…" He trailed off, in thought.

"Well then, Romeo and Juliet it is." I went over and popped the DVD in the machine. Turning around I sat down on my bed. Edward was still standing there, looking helpless.

"Where should I go?" He inquired.

"Right here." I patted the spot on my bed right next to me.

He turned bright red, "What if your parents walk in?"

"They'll know were watching a movie, come on. You're being a sissy."

"That's okay. I don't want to get you in trouble." He shot me a dazzling smile and I forgot my annoyance.

We sat down to watch the movie. After about ten minutes I was annoyed, _again_. "Edward, get up here! I don't want you to be uncomfortable, okay? Watch I'll even put pillows down the middle of the bed. All right?" He better get over his little problem.

"I guess that's okay." He was still unsure, though he was probably sick of standing. I mean, who wouldn't be?

After we were both in and settled I realized what was going on. I had convinced _the_ _Edward Cullen_ to come into my _bed_. I turned beet red. Oh gosh, now he probably think I'm some weird person who can't get enough of him. Though when we were watching a love story and he was right by in my bed… _Stop it, Bella._

I started to get tired, against my will. Before I knew it I was unconscious, with Edward Cullen still in my bed.

(Edward POV)

Bella had fallen asleep against me. Her head was against my chest and her hands were around my neck. I didn't desire to rouse her so I decided not to push her off; I _never_ wanted her to get off me anyways, so I was perfectly fine.

In the light from the movie I looked at Bella. Her face looked angel like, so peaceful and content. Only then did I realize how hard I was falling for her. I knew that I wanted to date her, even if I never had dated before. I really liked her, I didn't love her, net yet, I barely knew her, but…

I only had gotten a few hours of sleep before I heard someone knock on the door. A while later Whinny came up. "Jacob Black is here to see you sir. He says he has a message from the director to give you."

Why did he have to show up? Jacob and I _hated_ each other with a passion. I always beat him in everything and he always tried to do better. We had always played pranks on each other, thwarting each other every chance we got. I was only a bit more famous then he was though, most everyone knew who he was too.

"Send him in." I commanded to the guard. He nodded and went off to get Jacob.

I got distracted by Bella who was talking. "Edward? Edward you're so pretty, did you know that? But we can't be together; you're too perfect, too good for me…" She dozed off again snoring. I chuckled lightly, she was hilarious while sleeping. Really, _your so pretty, Edward_?

I bent down and traced her lips. I breathed in her sweet sent and held her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "I really like you Bella; you're too good for me."

"So the famous Edward Cullen has finally fallen for some one?" Jacob was here, and had heard my last sentence. He was leaning against the door frame, smug. "Not a bad choice, I'd say. I wouldn't mind messing around with her." I gave him a fierce look. Jacob had a reputation for being a complete playboy, another way we were very different. He dated, I didn't.

"What was the message, Jacob?" My voice was strained. I kept my eyes averted from his face, trying to keep myself intact.

"Annoyed, are you? That's fine, because I don't really care." He chuckled lightly, enjoying the situation. "Anyways, here's the message- Practice starts Sunday down in some place in Rome, the info is all on the paper." He wadded the paper up and threw it at me. "See ya, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for the little doll you like. Bella, was it? She'll just be another trophy of something that I'm better at then you, like getting the girl." He walked out laughing full force, knowing that he had really upset me. I'd never liked how he would mess around with many different girls at one time. He was going down; I wouldn't let _anything_ happen to Bella.

**Here's the deal. If I get 25 reviews or over again I'll update on Tuesday instead of Wednesday. Here's another deal, if you guys can keep up the 25 reviews for each chapter for two weeks then **_**I'll make it permanent**_**. That means you guys can have updates faster and faster!**


	6. The Plan

**For the people who reviewed, THANK YOU! You guys make my day!**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 6

Bella POV

Edward seemed upset this morning, ever since I had woken up. He seemed distracted, almost annoyed. Why? I had no idea.

See, I had woken up to being in Edward's arms, which was quite nice, and a _bit embarrassing_, and then having Renee come in and take a ton of pictures of Edward. We then proceded to breakfast, having some type of German pancakes. The whole morning had gone well, except for the weird glances Edward given me.

I was getting ready for the day when a body guard came in. "Mike Newton is here to see you."

Mike! I had completely forgotten him. He must have not been able to get into the house the day before with all the security. Oops.

"Um, that's wonderful? Can you just send him in?" The bodyguards really are so uptight!

"Of course." With that he retreated out of the room.

When Mike came in he looked upset. "Edward Cullen is staying at your house." He stated.

"Yes, Mike. I am aware of that." I said causally.

"Edward Cullen. At your home."

What was wrong with him? I decided a different approach, "Is something wrong, Mike?"

He was quite for seconds on end before he blurted out, "Bella, do you want to go on date with me today?"

"Sure. Why though?" That was sure out of the blue.

"To show Edward Cullen your mine."

He's lost it. I rolled my eyes. "Mike, you don't need to _show_ him, I already _told_ him."

"I don't give a care. Come on, let's go." He seized my hand and took me to the front of the house. "Get ready for the screaming," he warned.

Just then Edward came around the corner, looking put down. I immediately was worried. "What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing. I'm just sad I won't be able to spend more time with you since your spending your time with _him_." He pointed his hand acussingly at Mike. "I'm leaving tonight, you know?"

He turned his eyes on me and I felt bad, he shouldn't suffer so. "Edward, you can come with me and Mike, he won't mind. Will you?" I turned to Mike and looked at him threateningly.

"Actually, I do mind. I wanted some alone time with Bella, you know?" As if to prove he wanted to be left alone with me, he pulled me to him in a passionate kiss. He turned back to Edward, smug. "See what I mean?"

Edward looked murderous. "No, I'm afraid not. I see no reason why I shouldn't come with you and Bella."

Mike looked like he was about to retort back when I nudged him in the ribs. "Come on, let's go!" I pulled the boys through the door, ready for the screaming fans.

(Jacob POV)

I was still curious about the girl Edward had fallen for. I would be the perfect chance to show I was better then Edward. Plus, I would become just as famous as him for stealing his only girlfriend away from him. I would all work out perfectly. Edward has no clue what he was in for.

I heard the sound go off on my cell phone, signaling that I had received a text message.

They left the house and are going to movie at the local theater.

Better see you there.

-Agent X

Yes, bingo! I had one of my secret microphones placed in Bella's house, hoping to get the latest news on the blooming couple. I had set up a spy to see if they left the house so I could "magically" bump into them. Sure, Edward would realize the plan as soon as I showed up, but the sooner I got Bella, the better off I would be. Time to put the Take-Edward's-New-Girlfriend-Away plan. _Wonderful._

_**At the movies…**_

(Bella's POV)

"Um, can we have one large popcorn and three medium sodas please?" I told the wide eyed movie person. She glanced behind me, her eyes trailing on Mike for a second and then flashing over to Edward. She then nodded and tugged nervously at her red polo.

Mike cut in, and said quickly, "Make that two drinks, actually. Bella and I will share." He smiled suggestively and turned toward Edward with a smug expression.

Edward glared at him and retorted, "Well, _Mike_, why don't you ask Bella first. She might not want to share with _you._" Color rose to Mikes face in anger.

"What are you saying you …blown-up piece of plastic?" Mike obviously wasn't the best at making a good comeback.

Edward smiled, but it wasn't like the warm smiles he gave me. "Plastic?" he mocked. "Is that the best you got? Can't you even ask your girlfriend a simple question? Or is that too much for your dog brain to think?"

Mike looked taken aback for a moment. He looked to the side and muttered, "Shut up." Poor Mike.

Edward smiled arrogantly. I don't know what _that_ conversation had just proved, and I really didn't care. The movie was starting in ten minutes, and _I_ wanted to get good seats.

I turned around to face them. "Ok, you know what? I think I'm going to share my drink with _myself_. If you two want to share a drink, then I feel bad for your mothers. But personally, I'm getting my own soda." I turned around to face the cash register, ignoring Edward and Mike's disgusted and surprised expressions.

"Just get me the popcorn and three sodas." I said exasperatedly to girl at the counter. She nodded without another word and walked off to gather our food.

I tapped my fingers, annoyed. The girl came back with the three sodas and popcorn. She set the popcorn and drinks down on the countertop and typed on the cash register.

"That will be $14.95." She said. I nodded and dug into my pocket for some extra cash. A pale hand shot out in front of me, holding a fifty dollar bill.

"It's alright, Bella. I'll pay." Edward's silky voice came from beside me. I looked up at him and he smiled.

I was about to tell him that I could pay, when Mike said, "NO! _I'm_ taking Bella to the movies, so _I'm _going to pay!" He glared at Edward.

"No, that's quite alright. I've already got the money right here." Edward placed the fifty dollars in front of the dazzled looking girl.

Mike snapped back, "Yeah, well… I've got money too!" He angrily dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crinkled ten.

Mike's crumbled ten looked pretty sad next to Edward's smooth fifty dollar bill. I laughed inwardly, realizing that's probably how Mike looked next to Edward. I scolded myself at the thought. Just because Edward is a totally hot superstar, does not make him any better than Mike. Right?

"Mike," Edward said calmingly, "Ten dollars is not enough to pay for this. Just let me handle this." Mike's face turned bright red with embarrassment. He shoved the bill back in his pocket.

After Edward kindly paid for the popcorn and drinks, we headed to theatre seven. Luckily, there was one empty seat in the middle. It even said _Reserved for Edward Cullen!_ on it. But, the one seat was surrounded by about twenty love-sick girls.

I sighed as we headed over to the seats. I tried to ignore the girls' constant sighing and "I wish I were you" looks. I managed to get a seat for Mike and me after much arguing with two girls that ended with Edward telling the girls nicely to take other seats. I sat down comfortably into the worn seat, when I realized in horror I was stuck in between Edward and Mike. Kind of awkward.

I shifted uncomfortably when Mike put his arm around my shoulders. It was really weird having an audience watching you. Mike and Edward seemed completely comfortable though, so I tried to settle down.

Suddenly, an earsplitting noise came from behind me. "Why, Edward! I didn't expect to see you here!" I snapped my head around to see none other than Jacob Black, the famous playboy, standing at the entrance. I fanned my neck, wow he was _hot_! But so was Edward…

This was _so_ weird. I mean, I met the two most famous guys in the world in the same week. I must be the luckiest girl alive. Wow, I feel truly honored!

He strode over to our trio. He was really tall and truly large. Ok, he was a few inches shorter than Edward, who was very tall. **(AN- Edward is better than everything when it comes to Jacob remember? That's why Edward is taller)** Though by the way Jacob stood and the method in which he spoke made you think he was the most important person alive, which to lots of girls, he probably was.

He looked at Edward and said implying, "Why don't you introduce me to you friends, Edward?" Under his breath I swear I heard him say, "The plan is in action."

**Review if you want me to update on Thursday. I not, I'll update Friday. The choice is yours, see yah later!!!**


	7. Date Time

**Thank you guys! I got over 25 reviews so here is the chapter I promised you. Remember, **_**twilight 782**_** is the co-writer.**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 4

Here I was, in the movie theaters, with the two hottest celebrities in the world. I had to pinch myself every once in a while incase I needed to wake up from this dream, a very good dream at that. One problem though, Edward looked murderous, and not from the movie either.

"Jacob, how did you get here? And for who the friend is that you were wondering about, this is Mike." He pointed carelessly at him, answering Jacob's last question.

Jacob seemed to be loving this, almost as if he knew why he was bugging Edward, which he probably did. "Ah, you forgot someone." He looked at me. "Who is this lovely lady here?" Jacobs gaze shifted over to me, waiting.

I got up, fully capable of introducing myself. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Well Bella. I'm glad to finally meet the person I've heard so much about." He swooped up my hand in his and lightly pressed his lips too it, lingering.

That's when Mike decided to make himself known. "And I'm Bella's boyfriend." He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, trying to convey the message that I wasn't up for grabs.

Jacob seemed amused by that and gave Edward a knowing look. Much to suspicious…

The lights in the theater dimmed and Jacob realized he still didn't have a seat. He turned to me, "Bella, do you mind if I use your seat? Then you can just sit on my lap. I promise to keep you interested!" He winked at me.

Mike and Edward were fuming. "Bella is _my_ girlfriend and she's going to sit on _my_ lap!" Mike proclaimed.

Jacob looked put down. "I guess he is right. To bad though, right Bella?"

I mumbled a quick "yeah" and went on Mike's lap, which I wasn't so comfortable with. Truth be told, I'd rather be sitting with Edward at the moment. Well we don't always get what we want.

As the movie went by I could feel the glances of the three boys right by me and the jealous girls sounding us, envy practically oozing from them. One girl even had the nerve to tap me on the shoulder and say, "Could you set me up with one of them? I mean, I actually have looks!" She had then given me a meaningful look. How people could be so _completely_ and _totally rude_?

I was relived when the movie was over, time to get away. Mike didn't share the same thoughts though, "Bella, how about we ditch these rich sissies and get some food?"

I gave him a hard look. "No need to be mean, Mike." Jacob had seemed to hear Mike's sentence and wanted to put in his two cense on the comment.

"So you think I'm a sissy, huh?" He shoved Mike back against the by his shirt collar.

Mike obviously wasn't too happy. "You have ears, you know what I said."

Jacob's eyes went into tiny slits, that's when Edward decided to intervene. "Lets all go together, okay?" He then offered his elbow too me, and not wanting too get left with Jacob and Mike, I took it thankfully. The two others followed behind, resigned, along with the rest of the huge fan club.

Once we were at the restraunt I settled in my chair, thoroughly worn out.

"So Bella, do you like my music?" Jacob asked.

I blushed red. "Yes, actually I have all your CD's." I admitted, and listen to them frequently…

He smiled, "Wonderful. What about Edward's music? He has many more CD's out than I do you may not be able to have all his too."

Oh no, about that… "I don't have any of your CD's, Edward. Though it's nothing against you, Renee already had them all." I turned him too apologetically.

Jacob was overjoyed. "Hear that, Edward? She doesn't like your music, unlike the rest of the population…" He trailed off, annoyed. Talk about mood changes.

After we had finally ordered the food, eaten it, and forced to hear many bad jokes told by Mike and Jacob, who were trying to each out do each other, I was _ready to leave_! Once again the boys argued about who would pay, so I just handed the waiter some money when they weren't looking, and went to wait by Edward's ostentatious, Italian car.

Jacob came out looking sad. "I'm afraid I have too go now, Bella. It was fun to hangout though, we'll have to get together sometime soon." He pulled me too him in a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "Don't fight the love, Bella." He said jokingly. With one last wink he left, leaving me beat red.

When we were driving home Edward was jerkier in his movements and when Mike started to kiss me in the backseat Edward purposely made the car jerk fast to the side, making Mike slam into the side of the car. After we dropped off Mike I relaxed. Finally, no more fighting!

Edward was packing up his possessions quietly. He said a sorrowful good bye to Renee and Charlie, telling them how much he would miss them. I was unexplainably sad when I thought he wasn't going to say good bye. When he was right away from the door, body guards outside, already waiting, he said. "Bella, I hope to see you again. Goodbye." With one last nod of his head he was gone. Talk about cold goodbyes… Renee got a hug, Charlie got a handshake, and me- _nothing_.

Sadly making my way to my room, I plumped down on my bed. When Edward showed up I shouldn't have made anything of it, it meant nothing to him obviously. I was foolish to wish for something more.

Dejectedly, I changed, getting ready for bed. I went into a fitful sleep, dreaming of Edward's cold eyes when he had said goodbye.

(Edward POV)

I hated myself when I had given Bella the icy goodbye. The acting skills finally coming in handy. I knew how much damage I would be inflicting upon Bella by going after her, I needed to let Jacob know that I had no interest in her. Not until I know what he had planned.

I settled back into my seat. I was currently heading to Rome to work on the movie, the city of love. _Great_. All the happy couples to remind me of what could have been, what I wanted to happen between me and Bella.

I sat up suddenly, earning a weird look from my manager. Quickly I pulled out my cell phone. "It's Edward. You know what I want. Forks, Washington. Yes. That's what I need you too do. You're a lifesaver, thank you. Yes. Just make sure nothing happens. Her name is Bella. No you _cannot hit on her_. _No!_ Yes, that is right. Don't do anything crazy though. Once again, thank you." I closed the phone with a smile stretching across my face, nothing would happen to Bella, I had made sure of that. Also, no one would suspect anything.

I slipped of into a fitful sleep, Bella's face sleeping peacefully showing up in my dreams.

**Sorry for lack of words. Remember, the next update will be on Monday if I get over 25 reviews. Also, this is the last time for the two weeks. It will be permanently moved up, making the days on Tuesday and Friday! Thanks!**


	8. Anna

**The co-writer is ****twilight782****, check out her stories!**

_**Hello. It is I, twilight782 writing this little message. The funny parts are mainly written by me, like the crazy girl on stage in Ch.1. and the bodyguards, though she still helps. All other parts are written by Lover of ALL Books. **_

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 8

(Bella's POV)

It has been exactly five days since Edward has left. No calls, no messages, no nothing,_ nada_. Now it was Wednesday and I was utterly bored. Of course, I had things to keep me busy. Like all the phones at our house ringing off the hook, never giving us a moment of peace, including while we were sleeping, and people coming up and pounding question after question on me. Mike was incredibly moody, ever since Edward and Jacob had left and if he even _thought_ a guy liked me he gave them a _very long_ speech about how we were going out, and I was _not_ up for grabs. He even asked if they could have an all boy assembly on it, much to the principals' distaste. And to top it all off we were going to have a new student soon. Rumor got around that he was exceptionally sexy too, so everyone was waiting his arrival with enthusiasm.

My boring, old science teacher was droning on about ionic elements, something that I was already supposed to know. All the cheerleaders were giggling and sending around notes that were barely missing the teachers head, on purpose. The guys looked like they were asleep and had drool coming from there mouth. _Lovely_, isn't it?

Suddenly a loud knock echoed from the classroom door. Everyone just kept up what they were doing, uninterested. Mrs. McBride, the science teacher, went to the door and opened it, ready to tell whoever it was that there was no need to knock on the door and interrupt her class. But when the famous Edward Cullen strode through the door frame gracefully, she was speechless, much like everyone else in the room.

Edward gave everyone his famous smile then held up a flimsy sheet of paper and then said. "I was sent here to retrieve someone." Mrs. McBride just stared with her mouth open. Then the head cheerleader, Nikki, came to her senses.

"I'm I'll ready to go, Edward. I'm ready to start our life together; I always knew you would come for me. I dreamt about it every night." With those words said Nikki started walking toward Edward and latched herself onto his arm, smiling crazily.

The look on his confused face was priceless. I burst out laughing along with the boys in my classroom. The other girls suddenly realized that Edward Cullen was about to be taken and they also started to proclaim their love for him, even my married science teacher. Gross.

Now I was in full blown out laughter, I was grabbing my desk for support. Most of the boys were ruling around laughing and when the teacher said, "Girls go back to your seats. _Edward's mine_!" I was down on the ground; I had fallen out of my desk laughing so hard. The other girl just hung onto Edward tighter, though, afraid he was going to leave.

The confused Edward decided to speak up now. "Actually, I'm here for Bella. Bella Swan."

At that the Nikki started to scream out. "Why do all the guys like Bella? Me and Mike are meant to be! Can't you people see that? The head cheerleader and the football captain are meant to be! But no! I'll I hear is _Bella that_, _Bella this_, and I'm sick of it! Edward is mine!" With those last words spoken she fell to the floor crying tugging on Edward's sexy legs.

All I could do was sit there with my mouth open. I never knew why she was so mean to me, but I guess it made sense. Mike had _never _shown interest in her since she was so mean to _me_.

Slowly I made my way up to the front of the room, where Edward was standing. I took the slip from his hands, which called me to the front office, so I could get out of school. Giving a little laugh at Edward, I walked off. I knew he would find a way out of there, eventaully.

I sat in the chair in the office waiting for the Edward Cullen to come, since he was the one to sign me out of school.

Minutes later Edward came, hair ruffled, and eyes wide and turned to the door to lock it. "I'm never coming to get you again!" He said, out of breath. Just then I heard multiple banging issuing from the other side of the door.

"Did they run after you?" I was holding back laughs, I couldn't believe this…

"Unfortunately." I was laughing again. I could just imagine it, all the girls running after Edward, like their life depended on it. Hilarious. Edward wasn't too happy with my response. "Do you find this funny?" He asked.

I tried to stop laughing to answer, but had to grab him in support to keep myself from falling. "So-or-rry, its ju-ust soooo fun-ny!"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Hm."

After I had regained my composure, I asked. "So why _are_ you here? Not that I don't want you or anything. I mean, how else would I get a good laugh?" I asked, laughing again.

"I'm taking you to Rome, but you been so _nice_ I don't know if I should anymore." He told me, his voice sarcastic.

That was not what I was expecting. "What!?!"

He looked over at my face and smiled. "I'm taking you to Rome. That's where I'm shooting my newest movie."

I was stunned. "Oh. That's nice."

He smiled smugly. "That's what I thought."

He took my hand, giving me a pleasant shock, and led me to his annoyingly expensive car. He turned on some soothing music and I relaxed. "Where are we going?"

"Your house."

"Why?" Then it hit me. "I never packed! I won't be able to go, oh no!" I so sad, I never had been out of the country, and Rome sounded so nice…

"About that. Well, Renee already had everything packed for you yesterday." Renee packed for me? That isn't good, our styles are much different. Hers is less conservative, more showy, the opposite of me. _Great…_

"How long has she known?" She wouldn't even tell her only child! _Betrayal!_

"Just two days now. I flew in this morning and came straight to get you. I thought you might want to meet my family." The _Cullen family_? They all had their talents too, though they weren't as big as Edward. They would do lots of family modeling shots to show their support for each other. That means I would be completely surrounded by famous people this weekend, how lovely! Not. How did I even get into this?

"You want me too meet _the Cullen family_?" I asked, kind of scared. They'd tell me to shoo as soon as I came into sight. Why would they want some small town, clumsy girl? Answer- they _wouldn't_.

He shot me a look. "Why wouldn't I? Anyways, we're at your house, I'll go grab your suitcase." With a last wave he was gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

I was excited to see Rome. Though not only would I meet the Cullen family, I would meet Anna Montennie, who probably wants Edward as much as the rest of us females, and she has the looks and the talent to do it, too. At least I would get to be by Edward.

Edward came back inside the car, suitcase and all. A thought popped into my head. "So I'll get to see Jacob, won't I? He's in the movie too."

"You won't get to see Jacob. He had family emergency. When he's back, you'll be gone." He seemed very happy about this little fact.

"An emergency?" I hope he's okay…

"Nothing big. His parents just wanted to talk to him." He was annoyed that I was worried about Jacob so I closed the subject.

We pulled up to the airport and people got our bags and took them to the flight we were going on, Edward had probably called them ahead of time.

We walked on, keeping a safe distance while Edward showed me to the plane. Once we got there I realized just how big the plane was. The silver and black wings seemed twice as long as a regular plane. The slick paint reflected off the sun. I looked at the nose of the plane, only to see that it was more pointed than a regular air plane, more like a jet.

"So, do you like it?" Edward asked, seeking for approval.

"Yeah, how many people are signed up to go on it?" I asked suspiciously. Who knows how many crazed girls could be riding that plane just because Edward was there. I really did not want to get trampled by a mob or anything, you know.

He gave me a weird look. "Just me and you. It's my private jet plane. Oh, and I told Anna we would pick her up. Then we'll have the crew for the plane and my body guards. Trust me, it's not crowded."

I was speechless for a moment. Then I said, "Hold on. You own an airplane that's almost triple the size of a regular jet." He nodded, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "And, by Anna, do you _the_ _Anna Montennie_?"

"Yes, what other Anna's are there?" Only a few other hundred…

"That will be nice." I said sarcastically. Who knows what kid of trouble I could get into with Anna? She was in just about every magazine. And sometimes, for not so good reasons, all having to do with someway or another getting guys.

He picked up the sarcasm. "She's not that bad, Bella. I known her for a while and she's not a horrific person. Give her a chance; you too might be good friends." That's it, he's way too optimistic.

"Yeah. Friends." Like _that_ will ever happen. Especially since I stole the guy she supposedly wants, and she's completely gorgeous and talented.

I sighed, and stepped onto the plane behind Edward. A flight attendant waved us passed with out even glancing at our tickets. But I guess Edward since Edward owned the jet…

When we got on, I looked around. The seats were made of black leather, and very comfy looking. There were lots of perplexing buttons on the ceiling above each chair.

Edward sat down in one of the seats closest to the window. I was about to follow him in when a piercing voice come from the entrance.

"Edward!" None other than Anna Montennie stormed in. Her glossy hair billowed behind her as she ran up the isle. She was wearing a dangerously low cut black dress, and black heels to match. Behind her, a flight attendant was holding three carry on bags, and a doggy basket.

Edward stood up. He smiled lightly and scooted out of his seat to greet her. I took a few steps back so I wouldn't get in their way. Anna walked down to Edward's seat as if she was on the run way, swaying her hips for the full effect.

"Edward, darling!" Anna's French accent came out thickly. "Oh, I missed you so! I wish I could have seen you on my modeling tour. But here we are, at last." She smiled. Then she leaned in and gave Edward a held out peck on each cheek.

Out of the corner of her eye, I saw her peek at me. "Who is this?" Anna said, her voice now icy cold. She put on a fake smile, and looked at me up and down, as if studying a atrocious painting. I suddenly whished I was out of my casual T-shirt and jeans. I tried to ignore her glance and gathered my pride.

"Bella." I said firmly. She seemed taken aback, as if she expected me to bow down to her or something.

Edward sat down in his seat again, with Anna following close behind. I was about to sit next to Anna, much to my dislike, in the isle seat, when she shot me a death glare. I straightened up.

"Sorry." He voice as sharp as glass. "Someone's already sitting there." She smiled smugly.

Anger bubbled inside of me. Who in the world would she want to sit next to her? A body guard or something? I tried to compose myself and said, "I'm sorry. This seat is empty, and there is no one else here who could take it."

Anna rolled her eyes and pointed her long, manicured fingernail over my shoulders. I turned around to see a puffy white dog staring at me. Its snow white hair was tied up in a pink bow on top of it'd head. The dog's big black eyes drilled into mine. Ii sat in a pink, feathery dog bed held by the flight attendant.

The flight attendant placed the small dog in the seat I was going to sit in. I opened my mouth wide and said. "My seat is being taken by a _**dog?"**_

Anna seemed insulted. "Not just a dog. Fu-fu is a pure breed Coton de Tulear." Of course, the dog name was French, how sweet. "She refuses to sit anywhere besides next to me." She sneered.

Now I was really angry. "Why you-"

Edward interrupted me. "Bella, why don't you sit over there? You can still talk to us." He pointed to an empty seat across the isle between two bodyguards, sitting stiffly in their seats. I looked back at him, and he sent me a pleading glance.

I sighed and stomped over to the open seat. I glared at the body guards, as if it was their fault I was sitting over here. Though they pretty much ignored me. I plopped down onto the plump seats.

I glared at the seat in front of me. Then I turned, unnoticeably, to see what Anna and Edward were doing. Anna was laughing loudly, one hand on Edward's arm rubbing soothing circles and the other arm around her dog who was sitting comfortably in her lap. The darn dog wasn't even _using _the seat. I tuned back and glared at the seat in front of me.

I looked at the multiple buttons above my head. Curious, I poked a small blue button in the corner. Gears started to shift under me, and I realized that I was getting a massage. Forgetting my worries for a moment, I relaxed in my seat.

I then pressed a small red button. A small speaker came out of the ceiling. "What my you require? If you are hungry we can bring you a menu." Wow. This plane is wonderful!

"Can I get a menu?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course. It will be right out." With that said it went back into the ceiling.

Just seconds later a pretty girl came out and handed me a menu. I was still curios about what all the buttons did and thought she probably knew. "Can you tell me the functions of all the buttons?"

"Of course. We even have a sheet naming all of them. Would you like one?"

"Yes, please." With that, she left and I turned toward the menu. All the dishes sounded good and I settled for an Italian dish, I won't eat French food, which is usually my favorite, but because of a certain French someone, my appetite was curved.

Once again the lady came out and gave me the paper. While I scanned it I was taken aback, this plane could do tons! I noticed the girls eyes narrowed on Edward and Anna, glaring. I wonder…

"Is there anyway I could control someone else's seat?" She seemed to catch on pretty quickly.

"Yes, there is. I'm not supposed to give out the remote to other people, but Edward said to give you whatever you want. Do you want seat number five's remote?" She asked. I was right, she did catch on, that was Anna's seat she had suggested. Bingo!

"Yes, that would be simply _wonderful_."

She took off at a faster pace, so to get the remote sooner. Moments later she came back panting. "You better get her good!" With that she was off whistling happily.

With one last evil look at Anna I thought, _let the games begin…_

**Remember, I you want me too update on Thursday I'll need 25 reviews. If not, you can wait till Friday, can't you? (laughs evilly) **


	9. Did you know?

**Since I got sooooooooo reviews I'm going to update early, as in today. Remember that your next update won't be till Monday! Tah tah for now. And for those who where wondering about Jacob, you will find out!**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 9

(Jacob's POV)

I was completely tired.

On Monday my grandmother had called and _demanded_ that I come to see her. Just hours later the family jet showed up, at two in the morning no less. So I had been forced onto the plane and here I am now. You know what they say, home sweet home (sarcasm heavy.)

I sat back in the limo that was taking me to my house. I could only guess why my grandmother wanted to see me. And all the guesses weren't to good sounding so far…

The gates opened and we came in. We pulled up to my house and I testily got out, scared of the possibilities.

A security guard came up to me. "She wants to see you in her room." I gave a quick nod and strode to her room, knowing that she was not one to have patients.

She smiled when I got into her room. I think I've only seen her smile once before, and it wasn't the best thing either. She beckoned me towards her, motioning with her finger. "I have great news to tell you, Jacob."

I came forward carefully; she was the only person I've ever been afraid of, for good reason. She rubbed her hands together before starting. "Now as you know Jacob, I'm nearing my death. I'd give it ten, maybe fifteen years, before I die. You are the only grandchild I have." She stopped and patted my head. "It had always been I dream of mine to see you marry and have children before it's too late. It seems like you have earned a reputation of being a playboy, though, or womanizer, whatever people call it today, I don't care. My point is that I have come up with a plan, a _wonderful plan_. Would you like to know what it is, Jacob?"

I gulped. This was bad, _really bad_. I _enjoyed_ my lifestyle. I could tell grandma did obviously not approve, though. And she wanted to put a stop to it. "Grandma, you don't need to do this! My job requires that I socialize with many women."

"I am aware of that, Jacob. But does your job require that you also _sleep with them_?" Her voice was icy.

She had me. "No. But that's just for _entertainment_."

She shook her head, annoyed. "You're _ruining_ the Black family reputation. It _cannot_ continue. I have developed a plan to get you to settle down with a family and a wife. And let me tell you now, _there is nothing you can do to stop it_!"

I took a gulp of air and said in a strangled voice. "You want me to get _married_?" I spat out the last word with disgust. This time she had crossed the line…

"Yes. If you do not get married by the end of November of next year, you will be cut off."

_Cut off_? "You're only going to give me a year to find a wife and get married?" I was outraged. How dare she threaten me!

"I know how much it would affect you if your money supply was cut off. I suggest you start looking for a wife soon. Also, if you are unable to find a decent wife I have a plan."

If she planned an arranged marriage she was going to meet an early death! "What is it?" My voice was cold and bleak.

"Next summer I've arranged for you too take the yacht. You can invite your last picks of a wife and then you can mingle and dine with all of them. You can bring friends and couples too, though. After the cruise you will only four months to finalize for decision. If you fail too find a wife then, as I said before, you will be cut off. We will denounce you from are family and give you no money to survive. _You will be completely and totally cut off from the Black family_, unless you are able to find a wife in the coming year." With one last smile she finished off, knowing that there way no way I wouldn't find a wife now.

With one last bow to my grandma I said. "I will excuse myself to go rest in my chambers."

My family had always been old fashion. Only recently did they stop arranging marriages. We were always very polite and caring. That's why my grandma disapproved so much of 'womanizing'. Though I certainly didn't…

I knew I wouldn't be hard to find a willing wife. The problem would be to find the _right kind_. I needed someone who wasn't power crazy, who didn't care for money too much, and wouldn't take me to court when I divorce them after my grandma dies.

Just as suddenly had I put down my requirements did a name pop into my mind. _Bella…_

She would be perfect for the job from what I knew of her. Caring, sweet, not greedy… Just someone my grandma would approve of. And someone Edward likes. Not only would I take Bella from Edward, I would wed her. The whole media would be in an uproar- _Edward's first girlfriend is taken by Jacob Black. Not only do they get together they wed! Black has finally tied the knot, with no less than Edward's only girlfriend! _

I could see the headlines now, _perfect_. This could all work out wonderfully for me. Grandma would also be happy, she's never liked the Cullen's either.

Bella wouldn't be that hard too woo either. I could just wait until the cruise before I showed more interest in her. Until then, I could continue my ways.

Humming happily I walked down the hallway, with a new bounce to my step, as I formed my plan.

(Bella POV)

Anna raised one hand at me, trembling in fury. "You!" She stated. "You did this too me. The chair didn't have a mind of its own, it was all you! I'm going to sue you." She threatened. My laughs stopped short there. Oh no. If she sued me then there was no way I could come out innocent. My face turned pale and she gave me another death glare.

Edward came to my rescue. "I'm sure Bella didn't mean too. After all, she said she thought it the control for the TV."

Anna was not to be calmed down. "Lair!" She spat out at me. "All lies. She knew exactly what she was doing. When little shocks kept getting me, getting thrown out of my chair. Having my chair vibrate so much that when I was eating caviar my dog fell into it, and is now _green_! My Fu-fu, green! Then with the music blasting in my ears, and the list that kept blowing right down my back so I was sweating like crazy! She knew exactly what she was doing, and now she's going to pay."

She walked over to me, her eyes fierce, full of unquenchable anger. When she was just inches away from me Edward called the body guards towards me while he went to Anna. "Please, Anna. Just calm down, you'll look fine in no time."

Now she was furious that Edward was on my side. "How dare you stand up for that, for that _commoner_!"

I can't believe she used that word. I burst out laughing only to shut up at everyone's icy looks. She turned to me, her gaze filled with nothing but pure hate. She didn't look pretty anymore, she looked like a demon come to life. "You think that's funny? Oh all show you funny!"

At that she leapt at me only to run headfirst into one of the body guards. "Move!" She commanded him.

Even the guard looked at bit scared and had started to move when Edward came over and grabbed my hand. His gaze was no longer friendly towards Anna. He called out in a low voice to Anna. "Lay one hand on her and we stop the plane. You're my guest and so is Bella, but if you are rude to her you can just leave."

She looked speechless at having Edward, the gentleman talk to her like this. With one last evil glance towards me she huffed off towards the bathroom, stomping her feet like a two year old.

My eyes were still wide from the encounter. I slowly sat down in my seat as Edward turned to me. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that. Though next time I suggest that you do not play such games on Anna, she does not vote well to such things." With a last nod he went off to go talk to the captain.

Now I felt really guilty. Edward had only been nice to me since we had met and I was completely rude to his guest. Deciding I needed to apologize to Anna I started to make my way, waving off the body guards thinking that whatever she was going to do was worth it.

I knocked twice on the bathroom door before it opened. "Come in." Anna called, her voice still mad.

When she saw me ,though, her expression changed. She was sad, looking at me with pity. I decided I should explain myself. "Anna, I'm sorry about what I did. That was really mean. I did know what that remote did and I came to say sorry."

Once again, the pitiful look came onto her face. "Oh dear. You didn't know did you? You were jealous of me." I was kind of jealous and what did she mean I didn't know?

"What are you talking about?"

She looked down at me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, me and Edward are a couple. But you know how he is, don't you? See, I've known him _forever _and we have always been really good friends. Just months ago we decided to get together. Edward didn't want to tell anyone because the media would be all over it, you know?" She gazed at me sympathetically. "You won't tell anyone, would you?" Her voice was sugary sweet, honey like.

I looked like I had just swallowed something very sour. "Of course not. Thank you for telling me that." I was being oddly formal, something I did when I was emotional.

She gave me her widest smile. "No problem at all. Don't tell Edward I told you though, like I said, he wants to keep it a secret between the two of us. Though it feels nice to finally tell someone. Thanks again for listening, Bella. I could really see the two of us becoming friends." She gave me a big hug, letting me know I was forgiven. I smiled at her, hoping that my smile didn't show the pain I felt inside of me.

I walked out of the bathroom numbly. How could I have even believed that Edward liked me? Of course he would get some perfect girl. He had his choice of anyone. And it made since that Edward wouldn't want to tell anyone, he isn't showy like that. And how couldn't they have gotten together before now? They've known each other for ever! The tears welled up into my eyes, how foolish could I get. And in the process of getting to know Edward, I fallen for him, hard.


	10. The Cullen Family

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 9

(Bella's POV)

I was _foolish_.

I was _stupid_.

And most of all, I was _**ignorant**_.

Why? Because I have failed to see the most obvious thing in the world. Edward and Anna. Both perfect looking, both talented, both sot over.

Uh, and I realized that I had also fallen for Edward.

There I admit it. I like Edward, to bad for me.

I shook my head sadly as I walked out if the bathroom. I sat down dejectedly as it all came together. Why Anna was so unhappy to see me. Why Edward suggested I go sit somewhere else so he could be with his girlfriend. Why he was in a romance movie with her. Now it all fit and I felt really dumb.

I sat there in silence as the rest of the plane ride went by. I could hear Edward and Anna laughing over something she said. The sounds slowly faded into the background as I drifted off.

_Da-da da da da!_

The sound of my phone going off made me give a frightful jump. Once I realized that it was only my phone though, I calmed down. Making my way into the hallway, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" My voice gave away that I had just waken up.

"Bella, where are you?" Mike voice came through the speakers. "Everyone at school said you left with Edward Cullen. Please tell me they are kidding!"

I cleared my throat before answering. "Well there not. But no worries, Edward and I aren't doing anything, he has a girlfriend." I spat out the last part scathingly.

"Oh. That's good though, right Bella?" He sounded happy now, the opposite of me.

"I guess. Mike I think we should take a break." I realized it was what needed to happen. It would have been rude to be with Mike when I could only think about Edward. Mike didn't deserve that.

"Huh?"

"You heard _exactly _what I said, Mike." My voice was stern; I was not in the mood for this.

"This is Edwards' fault isn't it?" He was almost yelling in my ear.

Wincing, I held the phone away from my ear. "Well kind of…"

"I knew it! I told you so, Bella. He only has taken attention in you because he realized you weren't interested in him."

"Are you saying that I'm not interesting?" I was fuming now, how rude can he be?

"What if I am? Here I am at school, always taking time out for you and the second Edward looks at you, you break up with me!"

"Mike you could be more understanding about, about, anything!" I was getting desperate now, we had never had this big of a fight.

"Oh, you want me to be understanding about how my _ex-girlfriend_ is crazy about Edward Cullen, like everyone else." His words were harsh and cold, unlike him and the way he said ex-girlfriend broke my heart.

"Goodbye Mike, don't call back. I'll talk to you when I get home from Rome."

All I heard before I shut the phone was, "Rome?!?"

I shut my eyes, willing the tears to not come out. I couldn't wait for the plane ride to be over.

(Edward's POV)

I was walking back in when I heard Anna talking. "I want John over here immediately! You promise that he will be able to distract her enough? Good. Yes, have him come to the set. When will he get here? He already is? Wonderful. Bella needs to meet him before anyone else. Of course my father will let him on the set! He wants me and Edward to get together too, he say's it will be good for the movie. And get all the dirt you can on her! Okay, thanks. See you later!"

She closed her phone and gave me a smile. "What was that about, Anna?" What was she planning now?

"What ever do you mean, Edward? Come on, it's almost time to go." She grabbed onto my arm in a death grip. She put her arms on my chest, holding me in place. "Don't worry about anything. Everything is going _great_!" She gave me a sickly sweet smile before she pulled me back over to our seats. Oh well, I can find out what she planned later, I hope…

(Bella's POV)

A voice came on. "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." After a fluster of movement had passed we made a smooth landing. "Thank you for riding with us today."

Anna came running over to me. "Bella, aren't you sad the ride is over? I'll have to tell daddy to get a plane just like this!"

"Daddy?" I feel _so sorry_ for whoever had her as a child.

"Oh yes! He's the director for our movie, you know. Perhaps you heard of him, William Montennie?" Of course, talent didn't just stop in the child; it spread to the parents too, how wonderful.

"Yes, I have heard of him." I said with a tight smile. She sure knew how to annoy me, and she seemed to know it too.

"Of course, who hasn't?" She let out a little laugh.

I turned to her, fake enthusiasm in my eyes. "I know, really!"

We had finally made to it the limo and I sunk in gratefully as she turned her attention to Edward.

I while later I felt someone tapping me. "Were here, Bella." I looked up into Edward's eyes and felt my anger come back. When did he feel like he was going to tell me about him and Anna being together?

I turned back to him. "Don't touch me!" My voice was in a harsh whisper, icy cold.

He flinched back. "Are you okay?" The worry was obvious in his eyes.

"That's none of your business." I said, my voice still the same.

Edward looked taken aback. "I guess it isn't. Here, follow me." He was careful not to touch my hand again as he lead me out of the limo.

What I saw as I stepped out took me out of my gloomy state. I was standing outside of a gorgeous estate. It had big pillars with vines climbing up them. The entryway was all marble and everything was lavishly decorated. I couldn't take my eyes off anything, I felt like I had entered a fairytale. I just stood looking in with wonder. I turned around only to see green lawns spread out as far as the eye could see and a gigantic fountain with water sprouting up twenty feet into the air. So this is how the rich and famous live…

I stopped and tried to take in all the luxury. All I could manage was a quiet, "Wow."

A musical laugh came from behind me, Edward. "This is where the whole movie is going to be filmed. I must say, I will enjoy it. That's why I brought you; I knew you would love it. Well, at least I hoped you would."

I turned with a blinding smile on my face. "Well, I must say, you sure know how to pick the right movies!" I looked beyond him, enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"Thanks, I think." He came over to stand by my side and whispered in my ear, his voice a sexy whisper. "Ready to meet my family?" I jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Um, sure." I had a hard time getting my sentence out, I was so disconcerted. He sent me a dazzling smile and took my hand.

I was too enthralled with him to shake his hand off. He opened the two grand doors and led me in. Talking quietly on the couch was two people- Carlisle and Esme, I had seen pictures of them in magazines before.

They looked over as we walked in and stood up to greet us. Esme had a loving, motherly look upon her face and Carlisle looked proud to see me and Edward together. I felt a warm blush spread onto my face and came closer to Edward on instinct.

Esme let out a big smile when she saw Edward holding my hand. "Oh dear, it's so good meet you. Edward has told us so much about you, I'm charmed." I went up to shake her hand but to my surprise she gave me a motherly hug instead.

Carlisle came over and gently pulled her away. "Now we wouldn't want to scare her, Edward would be upset with us." He shook my hand in his strong grip. "It's nice to meet you Bella, we've heard so much about you."

"A bit too much if you ask me!" The famous model, Rosalie, came into the room and studied me. "I've always said you've had weird taste, Edward, but this one beats all." She said with a sneer.

"Rose!" Emmett came rushing in after her. He stopped short when he saw me. "So is this the girl we have been hearing all about?"

Rosalie turned to Emmett's side as he wrapped his muscled arms around her waist. "Unfortunately."

He gave me a contagious smile. "Well she doesn't look to bad to me!" He turned to Edward. "What did she do to make Rose mad?"

Edward shot Rosalie a glare. "That's the thing though! Bella didn't even say anything!"

Emmett's face twisted up in confusion. "Oh."

Just then I saw a black blur run into the room and heading right at me. "Bella!" Said the black blur. All the air was knocked right out of me, but I smiled, she sure knew how to make an entrance.

Just then Jasper walked in. He gave me a quick smile. "It's okay Bella, don't be afraid. That person who just ran into you is Alice. She's pretty much harmless."

Alice relished her grip on me, ignoring Jasper. "Bella it's so good to see you! You don't know how long it took me to convince Edward to let you come down here."

Edward stepped in. "Give Bella a break, Alice. Now she's never going want to come back."

Alice's face turned into a pout. "She'll always want to come see me! Right, Bella?"

"Um- um, sure." She smiled again.

Anna had decided to make her entrance with her father. Right after they came in she latched herself onto Edward. I look of surprise came onto her features. "Oh no! I forgot my Fu-fu. You wouldn't mind getting her, would you Bella?"

She didn't want me here, I got the hint. "I wouldn't mind. I'll go get the dog." I gave a weak smile to everyone before I left.

I went outside only to see a tall, handsome guy talking on his phone leaning on the limo. Upon seeing me he shut his phone shut and came over to me. "My name is John. And I'm simply charmed to meet you Bella." With that he swooped down, and took my limp hand to his lips.

**If you want me to update on Thursday I need 25 reviews, if not, well, you can wait, right? By the way, this story is a **_**Bella and Edward**_** story!!!**


	11. Modeling

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 10

(Bella's POV)

I was at a modeling shoot down in Venice, Rome. The whole Cullen family was there too, except Edward. He , of course, was with Anna on a lunch date where they were going to do an interview for the new movie.

It was now Saturday and I was flying out tomorrow morning to go back to Forks. I had barely even seen, much less talked to Edward while in Rome. Mostly I had been dragged around by Alice, who had been looking for the perfect dress for the dance on Saturday night. And that brings us to the dance, which I'm not to happy about, as you should know. It's going to be a launch off party for the movie and everyone who's _anyone_ is going to be there. But I had found a gorgeous dress with Alice's help, since she _is_ a famous fashion designer.

"But what to dress her in?" A director for the modeling shoot was circling me, calculating, almost tiger like. I moved back, a bit scared. No way was I going to model. I had been forced here against my will by Alice, since we were modeling her clothes. I had no plan to actually model though, that was the Cullen's job.

Alice came up behind him, smiling sweetly. "She would look great in a new bathing suit I designed. I originally wanted Edward to be in the shot with someone but since he's not here…" She trailed off annoyed.

I gave Alice a glare. "Are you crazy, I can't model!"

She focused her attention back to me because of my little outburst. "Bella, you need to have more confidence. Seeing yourself in the bathing with give you more confidence. No more arguing about it, okay?" Her eyes were steel hard now, meaning no arguing or something bad will soon happen to you. I'm scared, but I can still be tough.

I was not going to give in that soon! "No way, Alice. I _do not model_, get that?"

She was not happy with my attitude, that much was plain. "You're going to model the bathing suit or I'm going to tell John that you are madly in love with him." She leaned back smugly, knowing that she had me on that one.

John had been annoying the heck out of me ever since I had met him- like flirting excessively, hitting on me, and trying to get his hands all over me (gross, I know). If Alice told him that it would all go to the next level, which would be extremely bad. "Fine, all model _one thing_, that's it."

"That's the spirit, Bella!" She reached into her bags to take out what I was going to model. She handed me a small bag that was very light.

"Is this empty?" I asked. How could a whole outfit fit in there, much less be that light?

A wicked smile played across her face. "Oh no, Bella, it's not empty. Go try it on and come back out. Also, you can't put anything over it."

I gave her a confused look before heading off to the changing rooms, this didn't sound so good…

This was horrible, I thought, as I was surveying myself in the mirror. I was in a tiny, two piece bikini. It was black satin. And it was pretty, but it wasn't meant for me. It was meant for someone that had a body to show off, like Rosalie. I couldn't believe Alice had gotten me to actually wear this, I didn't think I could ever forgive her.

I gathered up what confidence I had left and went out to find Alice, hoping I wouldn't be subjected to anything else this bad.

(Edward's POV)

I was running in the building, Anna at my heels. "Edward slow down!" Anna yelled.

"I'm already late, I need to go faster!" I speed up. And I heard Bella was going to be there, I hadn't been able to see her all week, it's like she has been ignoring me.

Right as I speed in and I saw Bella modeling. I stopped right in my tracks, and all I could think was, _wow_. Bella looked hot in the bikini, I wanted to just jump her right there and never let her out of sight. I could practically feel the drool in my mouth building up. The photographer saw me. "Ah, just the man I was looking for! Edward, get in the shot with Bella." I happily obliged.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Hm. Just start at the waist for now, okay?"

"Okay." Bella stood there looking a bit frightened. She didn't know what he meant, though I did.

I went over to Bella and gave her a big smile. "You look great in that swimsuit, you know." She blushed bright red.

I went behind her and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her against me. My hands shivered with pleasure at the contact with her skin. So creamy, so smooth.

She stiffened up instantly and the photographer noticed. "Loosen up; we want this to look natural."

I started tracing smoothing circles over her bare stomach making me smile in bliss. I leaned down to her ear and whispered, my voice soothingly low. "How is that, more relaxing?"

That didn't seem to help though, because she just turned into a stiff board. Alice called out from the side. "Bella, the longer you say still the longer this scene is going to take, just finish it fast."

She relaxed more, the common sense working on her. She leaned against me, smiling.

After a few shoots were taken the photographer was happy. "That was great. Some of the best shots I've ever gotten. How about we try a few more poses?"

Bella's mouth fell right open. "What? I thought we were done."

The photographer ignored her. "How about we go for the neck also, Edward?"

I shook my head in agreement. I pulled Bella back against me and started placing kisses up her neck slowly, letting my lips linger longer then necessary, and Bella noticed too.

She shivered, but didn't resist. I caught the look on Anna's face after that shot was finished. She looked furious. She was almost shaking in her anger. Finally she would get the clue that I didn't like her, and hopefully Bella would get the clue that I was crazy about her.

Everyone was silent. Then the photographer broke out clapping. "That was amazing! I've never gotten better photos, never! Bella and Edward together, wonderful."

Anna was face was drawn up into a snarl. "Bella, how could you! You knew!" Anna stomped out of the room hissing at people who went past her. I turned back to Bella, blissful, only to find her with her head hung in shame.

Giving me a weak smile she walked out of the room after Anna. I could only stand there confused.

(Bella's POV)

"Oh Bella, you look so pretty! I told you that the shoes would look good with the dress, didn't I?" She stopped talking when she saw my face. "You're not still embarrassed about the kiss, are you?"

"No, of course not, Edward's a great kisser." I smiled at the reminder. "It's just that John has been even more annoying since the kiss, I think he's up to something."

Alice waved off the idea. "John isn't that bad. Sure, he's the most annoying person ever made but he wouldn't do anything to scandalous."

John didn't seem just to fancy her though. And how he knew her name was a bit scary. It seemed like he wasn't to picky about who he chose, but how fast they were over with. And he hadn't tried to exactly seduce her, more like trying to get information about her. Like there was some big secret that he needed to know.

Her thoughts were swept aside when she saw herself in the dress. The golden beads placed around the chest area and a bit farther down. Also beads were placed on the train of the dress. Her hair was curled carefully and sat in a messy, yet still perfect bun.

She and Alice gathered there thing before heading down stairs to the ball where the party was.

As she and Alice walked down the grand banister things slowed down as they turned to the girls walking. Everything was dead silent as I walked down. I saw Alice next to me, her pink gown making her skin look beautiful. Rosalie was out in the crowd a bit and had on a stunning red dress. Then I spotted Anna. She was wearing a black and purple evening gown that clung to her every curve and she was clinging onto Edwards arm with her little famous cronies making a circle around him. But it was the sight of Edward that took her breath away. In that instant she knew that she could no longer hide her feelings for him. She realized they would have to work everything out tonight. For better or for worse, she did not know.

**If you want the update on Monday I need 25 reviews. If not, Tuesday works too, right? Also, I have something to tell everyone- **_**The Cullen's are not vampires in this story! **_


	12. I was HIRED!

**I have the dresses on my webpage for those of you who wanted to see them. Enjoy!**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 12

John came up to me, in all of his annoying glory. "Bella, I must say, you look simply breathtaking. Never in my insistence have I seen-"

I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. "Save your breath, John." I hissed.

To my surprise he gave me a withering look, very unusual for him. "At least make it _seem_ like I'm doing my job right!"

I was flabbergasted. "What the heck are you talking about?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Bella? I was hired to distract you. No normal person is _this _annoying!"

"Who hired you?"

"Anna." She is _horrible!_

"Why?"

John gave me an exasperated look. "You really are clueless, aren't you? I was hired to keep you away from Edward. He gave you more attention then he had ever given Anna, and for that she is jealous. _Insanely so_."

I was completely shocked. This meant Edward actually thought I was the more interesting than Anna! I bid a quick farewell to John and made my way to Edward. Hoping that it was all true.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and asked if I could talk with him privately, interrupting him from talking to a reporter. Edward looked confused, but came with me all the same.

I pulled him into an empty room. Here goes nothing…

"Edward, I really like you. And from what I've heard from others you feel the same." Realizing how boldly I spoke, completely different from usual behavior. I blushed and backed myself into the corner.

He came towards me, seeing how confused I was right now. Taking my hand he pulled me to him and held me softly in his muscular arms. "Bella, I don't want you to be embarrassed. And you're right, I do like you."

I looked up, bewildered. "Not Anna?" Is this a dream? Must be.

He laughed full force. "No way in the world would I like _Anna_. Only you Bella, no one else." He pulled a loose strand of my hair and put it behind my ear, his hand brushing slightly against my skin. He looked me full force in the eyes and a certain look came into his eyes. "Bella…"

I reached up and put my arms around his neck, bringing me closer.

With no signs of regret Edward leaned in and kissed me full on the lips, his lips slightly parted and his breath hit me full force. He started to pull back but I wasn't going to have that.

I brought him back down to kiss me, kissing him fiercely. When we pulled back there was wild look in his eyes I had never seen before. He pulled my face to his and pushed me up against the wall. We were so close I could feel the outline of his six pack. He brought his hands around my waist. We broke apart seconds later, both of us breathing hard. We both kissed a few more times, not being able to contain ourselves.

He sunk to the floor and pulled me to him and seated me on his lap. "Did I tell you how good you look in that dress?" He asked, a seductive smirk upon his face.

"Well, you certainly don't look to bad yourself." Truth be told, he looked _absolutely handsome._

"Thanks." He said and gave me a dazzling smile. He leaned in to kiss me again but using all of my willpower, I pushed him back.

"We barely even know each other." I stated.

"I know a way to get to know each other." He said, and before I could stop him- not that I could have- he had kissed me again.

I shook my head, smiling. "You know what I mean."

And with that, we started talking, with a few kisses here and there. We told each other everything- preferences, fears, memories, bad experiences, _everything._ By the time we finished talking, the party was well over. It was probably two-three something in the morning. Realizing that I had a plane to catch I stopped Edward in mid-sentence.

"As much as I would like to keep talking, I need to _pack_. Alice bought me so many clothes I'll barely have enough time as it is!"

Seeing that I was right he sadly took me off his lap and pulled me up with hand. "I really enjoyed having you come here with me. And I hope you would consider- would consider…"

I prodded him on. "Yes?"

"If you would be my girlfriend." Seeing my surprised look he started explaining. "It's just that I feel that we've known each other since birth, not just a few weeks ago. If you think about it I really do know tons about you, what with how much we talked tonight. Also, I _really don't_ want another guy to think you're available."

I realized what he was saying. The _Edward Cullen_ wanted _me_ to be his _girlfriend_! I was about to accept when I started to think it over. It would never work, _never_. We weren't meant to be. He was some international superstar and me; I was just me, nothing special. Edward deserved much better then me and so I said. "I feel the same way about you Edward, but it would never work out. You know that."

With sad eyes he asked. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes." There was such truth in my voice nothing else needed to be questioned.

"Very well then. I'll see you later." His cold eyes were flashing. Without giving me a second glance he walked out of the room.

I sank down against the wall; only now seeing what I had done. Silent tears flowed out. How I could let him go was beyond me. He was perfect, and everyone knew that too. And I rejected him at once. With sobs now racking my body I ran up to my room and curled up on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

**I want you guys to guess how old I am. If you guess right all answer **_**any**_** question you want about the story! Remember 25 reviews if you want me to update Thursday.**


	13. Dmitri

**To the person who thought I was 12- THAT WAS SO MEAN!**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 13

(Bella's POV)

I nearly tore my hair out at how boring this science lesson was. Dmitri smirked and leaned in. "Is she not good enough for you, Miss Bella?"

I gave him a nasty glare. "Be quiet or you'll get me in trouble again!"

Mrs. McBride looked up right in time to see me talking. "Swan, shut your mouth!" She practically barked at me. You looked over to my left. "Is she bothering you again, Dmitri?" This time her voice was sickly sweet, I was going to gag.

Dmitri gave a charming smile. "Only a little bit." The other girls in the back of the class started laughing too hard, as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world. Did they know how much they just boosted his already inflated ego? He sent a quick wink at the group and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. He leaned back in his chair and gave a lazy grin before replying. "Don't give Miss Bella any trouble though, it's not her fault she's so fascinating. Put all the blame on me, Mrs. McBride."

Once the class had turned away, I whispered into his ear. "Trying to be the good guy?"

His eyes found mine and he drawled. "Only for you, Miss Bella."

I started laughing. Sure, Dmitri was a big flirt, but really we were nothing more then friends. We would always joke around here and there, but he was really my best guy friend. He had been the new guy who just moved in, and it had been rumored that he was hot. And when he got here, it was all proven true. He was defiantly hot, and he used that to his advantage. But ever since he got here he has never shown any interest in me being his girlfriend, and for that I was glad.

Mrs. McBride saw me and got mad. "Swan, I want you outside now!"

Giving Dmitri a quick punch on the arm, I walked outside.

Mike and his friends- otherwise known as the jocks of the school- we sitting around joking. Once seeing me they made me come over, against Mike's wishes.

Mike spoke up first. "Well if it isn't Ms. Heartbreaker. Glad to see you made it back to Forks not pregnant."

I stood up and walked over to stare him straight in the eye. "I'm not the one whose being a complete jerk?"

Mike laughed in my face. "Oh, a complete jerk, huh? I didn't go asking for you to understand how I felt when you broke up with me now, did I?"

"Since we had friends forever, I thought you could try to understand why I was doing that, but that's beyond your comprehension level, isn't it?" I sneered in his face.

Mike just gave a loud grunt and advanced towards me. Before anything happened, a had flew out and hit Mike straight in the face. I looked to see Dmitri standing over Mike, a deadly look over his face. "Don't you ever even look at Bella again, do you hear me?" He shouted at Mike.

Mike just gave him a crude gesture with his hand and walked off, the other boys following. I muttered a weak, "thanks."

His eyes were still cold as he looked over at me. "He didn't do anything did he?"

"No."

"Good. So what was that about anyway?"

"He was just asking about my trip to Rome."

"How was it anyways?"

"Fine." He sensed the sadness in my voice though.

"Bella, just tell me what happened."

Because I had been wanting to tell someone this for weeks, and I knew Dmitri cared, I told him the whole story. Up to the very end about how I still feel about Edward, and I realized what a stupid mistake I had made.

At the end he smiled thoughtfully, thinking. "I need to make an urgent phone call. Thanks for telling me this, Bella. I'm sorry I got you in trouble in science, by the way."

"Okay. See you." I picked myself of my feet, happy to finally have a guy friend to rely on.

(Edward's POV)

My phone went of in my jeans. Quickly grabbing it, I flipped it open. "Hello?" I asked.

Dmitri's voice rang through the speakers. "Hey old friend, you'll never guess what I found out."

"You're keeping Bella safe, right? I know she rejected me but I couldn't very well send you back here after I already called you to go over there."

"Yes, I'm keeping Bella safe, just like you asked me to. But here is the real news- Bella still likes you."

"_What?_" I asked shocked.

"You heard me, Edward. I suggest you come get your buns in gear and take her before I have to hoard her off from another crazy girl, desperate to know things about you."

I moaned. "That doesn't really happen, right?"

"Actually, my friend, it does. That's beside the point, though. Just to point it out, the Halloween dance is coming up, and Bella doesn't have a date. Do something about, I swear you two are made for each other."

I laughed delightedly. "You really are the best man for the job. Thanks Dmitri."

"No problem, I like getting a whole new set of girls when I came to this new school. I could do more of these missions you know. It's what I am trained to do, being in the FBI and all."

We both said goodbyes. I flipped it shut and started singing a happy tune while I walked off, a plan forming in my head.

(Bella POV)

My mom burst into my room, breathless. "Honey, I just got this package!" She said, and gestured to the long garment bag in front of her.

Curious, I went over to her and picked it up. After taking off all the tape, and other things, and I opened the bag. Out came the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was brown and light blue. It laced up the back and was off the shoulders. Attached in the back was a small note- _'Be my princess for the Halloween dance.'_

Taken aback I took a better look at the glamorous dress. It was finely made and well over a hundred dollars. Someone with money obviously sent this. And they wanted me to go to the Halloween dance with them. For the dance we were all supposed to dance up in costumes, so being a princess was fine, if not a bit too much for me.

I looked over at my mom's face, only to see her gaping in shock. "Who do you think sent it?" I asked her.

"No one around here, that's for sure!"

I frowned as I looked at the dress again as Edwards name popped into mind. I had tried to ovoid any thought of him after being so rude to him back in Rome. _No, it would never be him._

Maybe it was Dmitri's idea of some hilarious joke, since that boy did have the money for something like this. But I knew for a fact Dmitri already had a date to the Halloween dance, being asked about twenty different times.

I sighed closing the bag, I couldn't bring myself to ever return the breathtaking dress and since I needed a costume anyways I figured it wouldn't hurt to wear the dress. Smiling I wondered who in the had given me this dress.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Since it has been two weeks now if I get over 25 reviews I update SUNDAY!!!**


	14. Prince Charming

**I forgive Meg, who said I was 12, it was just a misunderstanding. Thanks for reviewing!**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 14

(Jacob's POV)

My grandma stormed into the room while I was intensely making out with someone. I removed my mouth off of the girl. I groaned with distaste at the look on my grandmother's face, this wasn't going to be good. I pushed away the beach blond whose name I had forgotten. With a wave I sent her off, not caring enough to see if she was hurt. Sure, she was hot, but so were a lot of other girls. I turned to face grandmother with a fake smile. "What can I do for you?" I asked warmly.

Her face was red in anger. "Don't use your silly little talk now boy, that won't save you! Do you know who I just talked to?"

I admired my skin in the light, not really paying attention. "Nope, I'm am unaware of who you talked to."

"I just talked to the party planner." Seeing that I still didn't know what she was talking, she went on. "You know, the one who's planning your cruise?" She prompted.

"Oh. That one." What was her name again? Emily, Emma, Elizabeth, Elena?

"Yes. That one! She has a name, remember it?"

"Ellie?" Yes, that was it.

"No! Her name is Laura!"

I still don't remember her. "What did she look like?"

"Blond hair, green eyes, slender, and all around quite pretty. That's probably why you like her, though!"

Now I remember. She sure knew how to turn me on, she was _spicy_! "Yeah, she was great."

My grandmother's eyes flared in disgust. "When I order a party planner you do not play around with them, got it? Now, I just had to convince Laura that you really do like her and you didn't mean to start kissing the other girl right _in front of her_! Do you see where there might be a problem?"

"Ellie was getting boring." This was completely true. Its called bed them and move on!

"Her name is Laura! When you find your wife I'll be extremely happy, for you, not for her, because she won't know what a bad deal she is going to get."

I sat up straight in my chair, offended. "Any woman would be happy to marry me! I'll even tell you before we get on the cruise ship who I'm going to have coming out on my arm with an engagement ring!"

"You really think she would be that willing to marry you?"

Bella can be persuaded… "Of course."

She leaned back, pleased momentarily. "Well I'll be waiting to see who you choose. In the meantime _stop fooling around!_" With one last look, she turned and made her way out.

I leaned back in chair; _I wonder what good bars there were around here_. Deciding to find out, I made my way out of the house. What I am I in the mood for tonight? Blondes, brunettes, all go with a red head; they tend to be more fiery.

(Bella's POV)

Renee pulled back to admire her work. "That dress was made for you."

I blushed beet red. "Mom…"

"Oh, I am so sorry for complimenting you. Come on Bella, admit it, you really do look good."

That much was true. I don't think I had ever looked better. To bad I'm going by myself tonight…

Just then a loud came from the door. I turned to my mother, wary. "Who is that?"

Weird enough, she looked just as surprised as I was. "I have no clue. I'll go find out." With that she turned and left.

Minutes later she came back in the room with a man dressed in an old English style. "Madam, your carriage has arrived."

I could only gap at him and his silly attire. My mother, getting annoyed at my silent response, came over and guided me out of the house.

Their was a bright white carriage in the shape of a pumpkin, and beautiful white horses standing calmly at the head of it. _Where is Cinderella?_ I thought sarcastically, _her carriage is waiting._

The man walked up to the carriage and opened the door, beckoning me to come inside. My mother came and whispered in my ear. "He is going to take you to the dance. Now go and find your prince! You can't come back at twelve o'clock by the way. No escaping the prince." With one last smile, she gave me a small push to the carriage.

Still dazed, I walked to the carriage and got inside. The man closed the door, and left me alone in the pumpkin shaped carriage. On the seat was a note-

_So you're in the carriage currently- Don't run away now, I promise not to bite. See you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Charming_

Who was this Prince Charming? They obviously had a bit too much extra money to spend. Sighing, I leaned back into my seat, waiting to arrive at the school.

When we entered the parking lot I saw people stop and stare at the carriage, standing there dumbstruck. With a jolt, we came to a stop. The man came to open the door, and stood off to the side to let me pass.

Gathering my dress, I stepped outside. With a quick thanks to the driver, I took off to go into the gym.

Opening the door, I went within. A quick wind came through and made the door shut loudly, making everyone turn to see me. Every person turned silent for a few seconds, before they started whispering like their life depended on it. Once Dmitri saw how awkward I was looking, he waved me over to him and his date. Thankful, I walked over to him swiftly.

Dmitri raised one eyebrow when I came. "I heard about the carriage, Cinderella."

I shot him a glare. "I was forced against my will! I swear, I didn't order it."

Dmitri shook his head smiling now. "I was only giving you a hard time, Bella." He turned to his date. "Do mind go asking the DJ for our _special song_?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his date. I almost laughed at the poor girl as she ran off at top speed to the DJ.

"Poor girl, she never knew what she was going to have to deal with." I teased.

He waved off my comment with a frown. "I was trying to get her to go away so I could talk to you. I need to give you something." He reached into his batman costume and put a piece of paper in my hand. He looked me straight in the eyes. "Read it." With that, he went off to his date.

Confused, I unfolded the piece of paper.

_Your prince is waiting out on the football field. Don't blow it!_

_-Dmitri_

I smirked at the note. Of course Dmitri was helping my certain "prince charming." _Nothing_ goes past that boy. Wanting to find out who the prince was I made my way to the football field, having to go around the whole school. Could this person have found a place farther away?

I made my way out onto the grass, my heels sinking in the damp ground. There were no sounds except for my steady breathing. There was only one light on in the football field and under it, the person slightly glowing, was _Edward Cullen_.

At the sight of him my breath stopped sort. He was still looking around, he hadn't seen me yet.

A large smile came over my face. He was really here, this couldn't be a dream. With joy radiating off of me I ran like there was no tomorrow. Just before I tackled him in a hug did he see me, and he met my hug with his own. He brought his hands around my waist and leaned into me. I breathed in his wonderful scent never wanting to let go. How could I have ever permitted him go away?

He pulled slightly back, not letting me go, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry that I pressured you back in Rome. I came to apologize and see if you could ever forgive me."

I laughed, weak with joy. "Of course, of course! How could I not forgive you? You, Edward Cullen, are amazing." We both moved in at the same time and meet each others lips.

His lips were so smooth and soft. He was kissing me gently, not so forcefully like in Rome. I brought my arms around his neck and through his silky hair. He pulled back, breathing slightly harder then before. "Bella…"

He gave me another soft peck on the lips and trailed kisses up and down my neck. My knees started to give out as he continued. He brought his arm under my knees and held me against his chest in the bridal position. "Thanks." I whispered, my voice soft.

He shot me a dazzling smile. "No problem. I need to take care of the princess, she's my main worry."

I shook my head at how stupid I had been. Of course, it was Edward, no one else the money to buy that kind of dress and carriage. "I understand, Prince Charming."

He frowned slightly at the name. "Alice made me use it, sorry, I know how cheesy it was."

I just grinned. "I like it. You are quite charming you know, and prince like."

He laughed at my expression. "Come on, let's dance." Content to be in his arms, I didn't protest as he led me back around the whole school, right back to the gym entrance. I gave a sad sigh he let me down. He smiled at me. "Trust me, I don't like it anymore than you do. I just don't want to embarrass you when we walk in the gym."

We walked in the gym hand in hand and headed straight to Dmitri and his date. People's heads would turn and stare openly at Edward. _The Edward Cullen_. But to keep any overexcited fans away was a body guard who was trailing behind us.

Dmitri smiled at our intertwined hands. "I knew Bella wasn't _that_ stupid."

I was about to tell Dmitri off when Edward did it for me. "Dmitri that was rude, say sorry."

He gave Edward an annoyed look before turning back to me and mumbling a quick apology.

Then I finally put the two and two together. "Wait, you know Dmitri?"

Edward scratched his head nervously. "Yes."

"Then why is he down here? Isn't he famous or something for you to know him?"

"Well, he is a famous secret spy."

"Was he sent to spy on me or something?" I joked but upon seeing Edward face knew I was right. "Oh my gosh, I cannot believe you! Edward, how dare you!" I folded my arms across my chest, taking my hand away from his.

He panicked at my posture. "I was just worried! I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you!"

"Uh huh."

I large crowd was forming around us so they could get a good look at Edward. "Lets talk about this somewhere else."

"No. I want a good explanation _right now_." I was practically seething now, he dare he send a spy after me, I can take care of myself, thank you very much!

Dmitri came to his rescue. "We have known each other for a long time so when he mentioned this girl and wouldn't stop talking about her I wanted to see who she was. And now I have, okay?"

"Fine." I grumbled.

Relieved, Edward took my hand and shot Dmitri a grateful smile, before we left the gym because of Edward's large fan club crowding around us, his bodyguard trying desperately to keep them all back.

Once out of the gym he led me to his expensive Italian sports car, which was away from most of the other cars so it would go by unnoticed. Once we were in his car he turned to me and asked, "What do you want to do next?"

**Bella's dress is on my web page. For those of you who guessed my age right- I already emailed you. Thanks to all the people who guessed but I'm not going to tell you my actual age. You can guess again if you still want to know. One age only, though. Next update Wednesday! **


	15. Thanksgiving?

**I'm wondering about the last chapter. Did you guys not like it? My usual review number was cut by more than half! Anyways, on with the story!**

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 15

The noisy reporter moved in front of the door, making it so I couldn't get in. "So are you and Edward Cullen really engaged?"

"So that's the new rumor, huh? No, Edward and I are _not _engaged. We are not officially even going out yet. Okay lady? Can you please move, I need to get home now." I sighed, annoyed. I had a heavy load of groceries in my arms and I had a load of homework that needed to get done, and this reporter was _not_ helping.

She completely ignored my request. "But that's not what I heard! And is it true that you and Edward had sex in the middle of a school parking lot?" She leaned forward, excited for the answer.

I started laughing in her face. I mean, really, Edward and I would _never_ do that! "Oh yes, Edward have done it all!" I exclaimed.

She just gapped at me in amazement, and I took advantage of her momentary shock and moved her out of my way. I laughed softly at Edwards surprise when he finds out what I said. Oh well, it was worth it to see her shocked. I am sick of saying no, perhaps this will make them leave me alone. And maybe not… Oops.

I pulled up into my driveway and shoved past the three and four reporters waiting_. Do they have a life besides digging up dirt on me? _They all followed after me wanting to ask more questions, _I guess not._

Running to the door, I quickly shut the door in their faces, and slumped back on the door. I started mumbling, "meeting Edward was a mistake."

"Now, Bella, don't say that!" My mother had just walked in the room.

"So you're saying you enjoy unplugging all off our phones so we can sleep? You like running for the front door every time you go home? You take pleasure from keeping all the curtains constantly closed so all we have is the light from the bulbs? Because I certainly don't." I concluded, placing my hands on my hips.

Renee frowned at me. "I didn't say that. But I do think that Edward is pretty amazing."

"That's what everyone else thinks."

She just shook her head at me disapprovingly, and went off, humming under her breath.

I put all the groceries away and started on all my homework. Hours later, I had finished. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and proceeded up stairs to my room. I lay down in my bed and thought about everything that had been going on.

I had never gotten a moment to myself this week, except for the few hours of sleep. And you don't even want to know how many times I have been called something rude, liked hometown slut, and this happens all the time. At first it really affected me, and I would come home crying. Now I had realized crying didn't get me anywhere, I needed to be stronger. And that's what happened, I became stronger, I stopped letting my emotions show, in some magazines they now called me the heart stealing robot. But that's okay, it's all for Edward. When he flies down every weekend and we spend time together, I know it's all worth it. I am real with Edward, I'm me. I not afraid for him to see how I really react to things, he loves me for who I am, not some image. And when I get his phone calls every day, my whole day will brighten.

Some call it love, when you can only think of that one person, when that person gives you tingles just from thinking about them. But I don't know if I'm ready for that, but I certainly not ready to give him up. Sure, I'm starting to fall for him, he's amazing. Anyone would fall for someone as perfect as him. Why he chose me, though, I'm still lost.

Deciding I need to get my sleep, since tomorrow is Friday, the day Edward will show up, I got in bed. Smiling at the thought of the astounding being named Edward, I fell asleep.

(Edward POV)

I was fidgeting on the plane. Thinking about Bella, as always. I was quite nervous about asking her to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family down in Rome. I was ready to move to the next level on our relationship, she meant everything to me. I wanted to spend my whole life her, she was like some angel sent just for me, and I wasn't about to let her go.

The plane slowly started to descend to Seattle. After grabbing my light luggage I got into a limo that was taking me to Forks. My heart was jumping around my chest, like it knew I was going to see Bella soon. I directed the driver to Bella's school, I wanted to surprise her.

I watched the stream of students come out of the school and staring in awe at the limo. I saw Bella walk out with Dmitri and I quickly got out of the limo and went up to Bella. Most of the students just stopped and stared, shocked into silence. Bella's face scrunched in confusion at the sudden silence.

Coming up from behind, I grabbed for waist and leaned down and whispered into her ear, my voice husky. "So we had sex in the school parking lot?" I refrained from laughing as Bella went deathly still. She turned around slowly, her face a deep, deep red.

"Edward!" She called out hoarsely.

"Yes, my love?" I gave her a small smile just to see her turn even redder, if that was even possible. "By the way, the limo is waiting."

She started sputtering out, embarrassed. Still keeping my hand on her waist, I led her to the limo, after giving Dmitri and small wave.

Bella leaned into me, hiding her face in my chest. She pulled back suddenly. "How much time do you spend at the gym, I mean really, look at your eight pack!" Realizing what she

had said exactly, she shut her mouth.

"Why?" I asked, "Do you like them? I could show you, we are in the school parking lot you know…" I trailed off suggestively.

She gave me a small punch, "Edward!" She said, her voice mangled.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you, I couldn't help it." I opened the door for her, sliding in after her.

She looked up, her face innocent. "It's okay."

I resisted pulling her to me, and start kissing her fiercely. Remembering my mission, I decided to ask. "Would you like to spend Thanksgiving with us?" My voice was suddenly vulnerable; she could easily turn me down… But we had known each other for a while now, since late August now it was November.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes Bella, you."

She looked up defiantly, "of course I will." And the most surprisingly she leaned up and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

My smile erupted over my whole face, she had said yes! I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her once again, more desperately, I hadn't kissed her since the dance. As I looked into her warm brown eyes, I knew that she was meant for me. I needed her to go on, she completed me. I wouldn't ever let her escape, I, Edward Cullen, had fallen in love with Bella Swan without even knowing it, and we weren't even officially going out. _How lovely_.

**Edward and Bella are moving on to the next level of their relationship, yay for them! I you have question, don't hesitate, just ask!**


	16. Starbucks

**I got a lot more reviews that time, thanks! By the way, **_**Jacob Black does play a major part in the story- he just isn't going to come in for a while!**_

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 16

It was Tuesday, and once again, I was in Rome. I was walking up the driveway of the magnificent house, preparing myself to see everyone. I had come by myself, Charlie and Renee wanted some "alone time." Like they thought I didn't know what _that_ meant.

Edward grabbed my hand, sending big shocks through my system. He gave me an encouraging smile, "Ready?"

"Of course." I already knew the Cullen family, even if I hadn't seen in months; they had taken me in when Edward had been _busy_.

We opened the door together to see the family all laughing and talking together. Edward had told me they hadn't seen each other for a while. They couldn't because of their crazy schedules, but they always had to meet up for the holidays.

Alice's face broke into a big smile upon seeing mine and Edward's hands intertwined, along with Carlisle and Esme.

They waved us over to them and we all caught up on what had been going on. I was treated just like another person in the family, and maybe, with years to come, I would be.

Edward kept on shooting me smiles across the table and I couldn't help but return them. I was so happy; this was going to be an amazing Thanksgiving.

Hours later, we were all still talking and laughing at the little comments made here and there but the fireplace was dimming, and it was getting a little cold. We all said are goodbyes and headed to our rooms. Edward wrapped a cold arm around my waist, and instinctively, I leaned into him.

We both got are bags, and Edward dropped me off at my room, the same one I had stayed in before. Edward hesitated at the door, though. Swiftly taking me up in his arms, the famous wedding style, he planted a kiss right on my lips, not letting me escape he slanted closer, his breath hitting me in the face.

"I've wanted to do that all day."

I almost laughed at the winded sound in his voice. "I don't mind."

He turned his eyes back to me, a sexy smile against his face. "Then you won't mind if I do it again."

Before I could say anything, he started to kiss me fiercely. One arm let me slowly slide out of his tight grip, and he fastened it around my waist, meeting my bare skin, the result of sliding down. Slowly, his fingers started to make soothing circles against my skin. We deepened the kiss and after a few seconds we were both out of breath. Leaning into my ear he whispered, "You taste _delicious_."

I turned red all the way to my ears, shocked into silence. He laughed deeply. I leaned into his chest, weaving my hands around his neck. His hands started rubbing my sides, sending shouts of pleasure to my body. "You're not to bad yourself." I mumbled weakly, my words muffled by his chest.

He laughed softly, and brushed away my hair from my neck. Inclining forward he started laying kisses up and down my neck, going slowly.

Each time his lips meet my skin my knees seemed to grow weaker. Seeing this, he laid me down on the soft but enormous bed. I lay on the bed, trying to slow my heartbeat. He climbed up beside me and pulled me as close as possible. Turning around to face him I kissed him, pulling tenderly on his lower lip. He moaned softly and I had to suppress the urge to laugh. He kissed me back passionately, grabbing my face and pulling it closer to his own. I ran my tongue teasingly across his bottom lip, and he almost started growling. Just as he made the kiss deeper, I pulled back, smiling sweetly. "I feel _so _tired!"

His eyes seemed almost darker in lust, and they gleamed in the light, and it took all the control I had to not push him back into the bed and start kissing him intensely.

But Edward, being the gentlemen he was, let me go from his tight grip and got of the bed. "Of course, I need to go to."

"Why?"

"I have practice for the movie tomorrow, the last one before Thanksgiving. I don't want to be tired." He gave me a wary smile and I felt my heart give a little flutter.

"So I won't see you at all tomorrow?" I asked, almost desperate. Here I was in Rome, once again, and he was still to busy to be with me. There are way too many drawbacks for being famous!

"I guess not, but maybe…" He trailed off in thought.

"Keep going." I encouraged.

"Actually, you can come. The whole family wanted to go down the set and this would be a perfect time to take them. I'll go tell everyone right now, be ready to leave at four o'clock tomorrow. I need to talk to you anyways, see you then."

"Ok." I mumbled shocked. It was already midnight, four hours till we leave, they need to learn how to sleep in! But I was still interested about what he needed to say, I hope it was good. If he was ready to tell me we couldn't ever be together and he couldn't see me, I could deal with that, maybe… After some heartbreak, or a lot of heartbreak.

To weary to think clearly, I fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella, wake up! Hurry, we are losing precious time! Bella, get up! BELLA!" The last part was yelled into my ear, and I sat up sharply and glared at Alice. I turned to look at what time it was- two o'clock in the morning.

To exhausted to fight properly, I waved Alice off, who was fully dressed and ready to go. "Go back to sleep, we have two more hours." I told her.

Alice just stared at me before coming to her scenes. "We _leave _in two hours! Bella, I let you sleep in as long as possible, so _get your but out of this bed!_" Seeing that I was already half asleep again she pulled all the covers of me. All those warm, soft, comfortable blankets- _gone._

"Alice…" I moaned into my pillow. "I need sleep."

She shook her head at me, disapproving. With surprising strength she lifted me out of the bed and took me into the oversized bathroom where she dumped me into the shower. I huddled together and she disappeared for a few minutes. When she came back she had a bucket full of ice water. Shaking her head sadly she said. "I never thought it would come to this but you leave me no choice. I hope you come out alive, and don't be to mad."

I stared at her utterly confused. "Huh?" Was all I managed to get out before the contents of the bucket came out on me.

The icy water woke me up instantly and after it had all gone down the drain I was shivering like a wet dog. Alice stood there proudly before closing the shower curtain and turned on the lovely, _warm _water. I sat on the shower floor, fully clothed, and let the water warm me. Alice not hearing any movement, turned the water cold. "Start showering Bella!"

Surrendering, I said. "Okay! Okay! Just turn the water warm, please!"

I could hear her snort of pleasure from that statement. "Okay."

The water turned warm and I striped off my freezing clothes and did exactly what Alice told me to do, I didn't want to take _any_ chances.

Twenty minutes later I emerged, refreshed, with an extremely fluffy bath robe to finish the look.

Alice was standing there holding two hairdryers, both top quality. "You ready Bella?"

I gulped; I had a bad feeling about this. "Is this really necessary?"

She nodded her head firmly, and then asked. "Bella how much do you like Edward?"

"A lot." I squeaked out, I usually tried to hide the feelings.

"Good, because he needs a decent girlfriend. You might wonder why he has never dated anyone. You're pretty special to be here, he has _never _brought anyone home. And he has taken you here, _twice_. I don't think this is a fling Bella. No, it's much, much more. And we need to show him just how great you are." She had said all this firmly, and now I was scared.

"Ok."

And with that word said, she went to work. We spent an hour and a half trying to make me look like a beauty queen. Though, I admit it, did help my looks improve. In the end product my usually wavy hair was now pin straight and glossy looking and the outfit I was wearing actually made it look like I had curves. Everyone was already waiting down stairs and we hurried to load into the cars. Edward had already left about a half an hour before since everyone was running so late, so I hadn't seen him all morning.

You can imagine my joy when we got there and saw a Starbucks on the set. Everyone else was pretty tired, and so before we did anything else, we headed into Starbucks.

We were sitting there waiting for are coffee's when Anna walked in. I heard her muttering something like how they had finally gotten a break and how she needed to reboot her energy. She ordered coffee away from everyone and set her script by her and started memorizing.

After everyone had gotten their drinks, Edward walked in. His face was flushed from the cold outside, his nose and cheeks pink. He saw us and started walking over when Anna intervened. "Oh, Edward! How lovely to see you! I was memorizing my lines, and I _really _need help, and you're just such an amazing actor! Couldn't you spare some time for me? Pretty please?" She batted her eyelashes to complete the affect.

Edward looked over at us then back at Anna defeated. "Well if you really need help…"

She latched her arm around him making me seethe in anger. "Of course!" She pulled him over to her table and swept the script away and started gushing over how wonderful he looked today. Edward just sat there and kept sending pleading glances my way.

Esme spoke up. "So how are things between you and Edward?"

I looked around nervously. "Oh, you know."

Emmett started smirking. "Oh we totally know! Come on Bella; tell us all the juicy details. Have bedded him yet, we all know he needs it."

I sat there staring at Emmett with my mouth open.

Alice started to talk. "Bella, we all know that you and Edward are meant for each other. You need to let him know how you feel because millions of girls would kill to be in your shoes. You need to fight for him!"

The whole family started nodding their heads in agreement. They were teaming up against me! "Well, I was going to tell him but, you know…"

"You need a bit of help, don't you? We need to get you and Edward to talk, right now!" Emmett looked around and saw Anna and Edward still talking. "You should go over there right now and declare your passionate love for him."

"No way! Anna would kill me on the spot."

Emmett stood up. "I'll go get him if you can't!"

I looked around desperately to the Cullen family. "What is he doing?"

Jasper spoke up. "With Emmett, who knows?"

Anna and Edward stopped talking at the sight of Emmett walking to them. "Anna, dear. I can help you with your lines, I mean hear me! _Romeo, Romeo, where art though?" _Emmett was imitating a high girly voice. He started waving his hands around while going through the different scenes of Romeo and Juliet, trying to do both of them, meaning that one second his voice was high and girly, and the next his voice was low and deep. Everyone in Starbucks turned and looked at him, there eyes wide.

Rosalie started hissing under her breath. "What does he think he is doing?"

Edward looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter while Anna was slowly backing up in her seat. Emmett grabbed Edward's arm and took him out of his spot and plopped himself down. "So where do you need help. If I had your brain size I would be having trouble to." Emmett said understandingly. Anna, infuriated, got out her seat at lightning speed and speed out of the place muttering profanities under her breath. As she walked out, a large cheer rang through. She obviously wasn't liked. Emmett stood up and took a large bow for the crowd. Edward, shaking his head, grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged him over to out table.

They both sat down at the table and Emmett smiled at me. "How was that, Bella?"

"Wonderful, blew my socks off at the Romeo and Juliet scenes." I told him.

"I knew it would! I really should go into acting." We all rolled our eyes at him.

Esme grabbed Carlisle hands and said. "I think we should go and look at the set before the break is over."

"Yes. Jasper and I need to go to see how bad all the costumes and props are so I can fix them." As Alice and Jasper were leaving she nudged her head at Edward, eyebrows raised, staring at me pointedly.

Emmett finally caught on. "Yeah, Rose and I need to check out the closets." He sent a wink her way, which Rosalie smirked at and took his hand, leading him out.

"I guess we are all alone. Do you want me to show you around?" Edward asked. With a quick nod, we were off.

As Edward led us around I couldn't pay attention to anything but him. I was entranced by the way his eyes light while talking about some scene or other. The way his breath came out in puffs and his nose and cheeks were pink from the cold wind. When we were in a place that devoid of people, I pulled him to me. At first he was shocked but then a slow smile spread across his face. He leaned down and pulled me in for a kiss. I put my hands on his face, bringing him closer, our breaths coming out as white puffs of air. After we were done kissing, he didn't let me go. He held me just as tight and brushed my face softly. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"That I, that I, that I love you." He stopped talking and looked me straight in the eyes to see my reaction.

I could feel all the breath rush out of me. Edward Cullen, the unattainable, the updateable, the worldwide famous superstar- just said that he loved me. But as he said this, I realized that I too, loved him.

Getting all emotional I hugged him to me. "Edward, I feel the same way."

All the stress that was there in him before had left. He laughed joyfully, and picked me up by the waist and started swinging me around. We were both going delirious with happiness and we only would stop spinning to give each other quick kisses. After minutes of doing this, we were both getting tired and we lay down in the snow together. He wrapped his arm across me and pulled me closer. Alice and Jasper happened to see us as they walked by and stopped right in there tracks.

"Are you guys finally together now?" Alice demanded.

Edward gave a weak smile, kissed me full on the lips and said. "We are now." He pulled me back towards him and we started kissing again, laughing in between, our joy uncontained. Alice and Jasper walked off, realizing that we weren't going to talk to anyone but ourselves for a while.

**By the way, there is a poll on my homepage I want you guys to vote for. Tah tah for now!**


	17. Academy Awards

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 17

I reached for Edward's hand and he slowly pulled me out of the sleek, black limo. As he wrapped his arm around my waist possessively we walked up the red carpet. The crowd went wild. Fans were screaming at the top of their lungs for Edward and all the reporters and paparazzi crowd up against the ropes keeping them from getting to us. Edward leaned down and kissed my head softly and light bulbs went off at a frightening speed. Edward turned slightly so I was shielded from the light as we kept walking forward. Reporters were spilling into the aisle and the body guards all around were having a hard time restraining them. As a couple, Edward and I waved to the crowd, only to have more blinding flashes go off.

It was February, and tonight was the Academy Awards. Everyone who was anyone was suddenly flocking to Los Angles, California. Since Edward and I had been going steady since late November he thought it was only appropriate that I should come as his date. And, a bit unwillingly, I came. I dressed in some silky evening dress Alice had specially designed for me.

Sighing I prepared myself for the insane questions. Edward and I where now the hot Hollywood couple and most everyone wanted news. It was a bit crazy when I opened the cooking magazine for some new recipes and saw they had an article about how Edward and I enjoyed making certain dishes. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Questions came out with astounding speed. Most of them were asking about the latest rumor- how Edward and I secretly married in Jamaica. Of course most of these rumors were false, reporters felt like printing things before getting the facts.

One of the voices rang above the others. "Give her a kiss!"

A wicked smile came upon Edward's face and before I could say I word in protest, he had swept me up in my arms and planted a kiss upon my lips. With this little show of affection the noise of the crowd increased ten-fold.

Seeing my face blush a brilliant maroon, he rushed me into the building to save me from further embarrassment.

When he finally let me down out of the crowd's sight I gave him a quick scolding only to be interrupted by the rest of the Cullen family.

The Cullen's had become my second family practically. When we had gotten together he had given me this long speech about how he couldn't _bear _to see me leave again. So, to Edward's delight, I had stayed up in Rome with his family getting privately tutored while he finished his movie.

I gave each of the Cullen's a warm greeting and we all went of together to find good seats. As we passed I noticed Anna surrounded by other famous girl stars, she must have been somewhat of a leader to them. She gave me a large glare and soon all the other girls turned around to glare at me.

Just for a few laughs I decided to fake some enthusiasm. "Anna! Oh dear, it is _so _lovely to see you again!" I ran up and gave her a hug.

Surprised beyond shock she could only just stare at me with her mouth hanging open at an odd angle. Smirking, I went back over to where the Cullen's were. Edward raised an eyebrow in amusement with me but Emmett came over and gave me a high five. "That's my girl, you show them whose boss!" He encouraged.

Edward gave Emmett a quick scowl before possessively enfolding his arms around me. "She is not your girl!"

Emmett backed up from the look on Edward's face. "I'm just joking little bro, Bella's like another sis. Besides I have Rosalie, who is way hotter." At my offended look he kept talking. "But I'm sure you look great in the eyes of little Eddie, you know."

Edward, quite annoyed now frowned deeply at the nickname and led me over to the seats so he would no longer have to talk to Emmett for now.

We all sat down and waited for the award ceremony to begin.

Through the entire thing, Edward had to go up and collect a _ton _of awards. I mean, I would just start to snuggle into him, before he would have to go on stage and get another award, the boy's to popular for his own good.

"And now, the award for the best on screen kiss is awarded to," the announcer paused here to open the envelope. "Anna Montennie and Edward Cullen in their newest movie Beauty and the Beast! Come up here you two!"

I sat back sullenly as Edward went to get an award for kissing another girl on the TV screen well, I hated this award! Once they were both on stage the announcer started talking again.

"Do you guys think that you can redo that scene just for us? The cameras will love it…"

Anna took the microphone from him. "Of course we will! I would jump at another kiss from Edward Cullen, that man sure can kiss!" The females in the audience screamed their appreciation.

Edward looked a bit taken aback on stage and he nervously shuffled his feet. I narrowed my eyes. If he even though about it…

Edward took the microphone from Anna and looked at her apologetically. "Actually, I can't. I have the best woman in the world waiting for me down in the audience, and I would never do that to her."

The females in the audience just fell more in love with him after that statement. I smile crossed my face at the thought of what he said, how did I turn out to be so lucky?

Anna, on the other hand, looked mad. She crossed his hands over her chest and started at Edward. "What does Bella have that I don't, Edward? I love you yet you ignore me!" She yelled at him. She grabbed him by his tuxedo and started pulling him towards him.

I was completely fed up with her. Clearly Edward liked me. Heck, we might even get _married _this year. She needs to learn that we are an official couple. "Stop." I said, and stood up, my voice ringing with perfect clarity. "Get your grimy hands off him, Anna!" Everyone was silent and turning to look at me then back at her.

Edward pushed her away slowly on stage and came back to me, taking me up in his strong arms.

Anna screamed out in fury. "No! I tried everything to keep you guys apart. I even _hired _someone to make Bella stay away! I was the one who convinced my father to enroll you as the leading male roll just so I could kiss you!" She stomped her foot down, enraged, and through her award down, and stomped off the stage out of the room.

Everyone was deathly silent before the announcer cut back in. "Well, that was quite interesting but we still have more awards to give away so I guess we should continue."

I gave Edward's hand a light squeeze to show that everything was fine, and he gave me his famous crooked smile.

When the show was over I was extremely glad. We were heading out of the awards room when we saw Jacob Black, sitting there, talking about his role in the movie Beauty and the Beast. As soon as he saw us he waved us over and gave to each of us an invitation.

**Here are some important dates- poll closes Friday, and the next update is Saturday. Thanks! **


	18. Can't we go?

**Sorry this chapter is late! **

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 18

Edward and I walked into the Cullen's mansion.

"Edward, what do you think about the cruise Jacob invited us on?" I asked, unsure. Edward had been very quiet on the way back, answering questions directed only at him. He had been like this ever since we got the invitation from Jacob.

"No. We are not going." He said this all calmly.

I was surprised. Edward was usually open to anything I wanted to do, though I didn't try to work that to my advantage, most of the time at least. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Now I was stumped. This was so unlike him I was stunned into silence.

Edward gave me a quick nod to me before heading out of the entryway and up to his bedroom.

I shook my head in wonder, what is going on with Edward? I sat down on one of the couches and looked at the invitation again. After reading through it another time I concluded this- nothing was wrong with this invitation, it was perfectly safe.

I put the letter down and started walking defiantly to Edward's room wanting to understand exactly how much fun this could be.

Edward had soothing music on and he was lying in the middle of his gigantic bed, deathly still. I walked over to him quietly and got on his bed. Seeing no sign of reaction, I went over to his side and lay by him.

All of the sudden his hands cane around my waist and pulled me to him. He shifted sideways and opened his eyes, staring straight at me. "Bella."

Deciding I should get right to the point I said, "Why can't we go on the cruise?"

He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving my face. "Bella, I just got you. I am not going to lose you. I know Jacob; I've known him since we were both just children. He doesn't do things without a reason."

I myself didn't understand why I wanted to go so bad. Maybe the thrill of being in tropical waters with just few other couples I mostly already knew, or just having more quality time with Edward. The thing that I thought was the best deal was more time with Edward.

He was always busy, going off and doing premieres for his latest movies, promoting his latest book, modeling for the newest fashions, recording a new hit song.

We just never had lots of time to ourselves, and this was the perfect chance.

"Really, Edward, I don't think Jacob will do anything. Maybe he just wants to have a good time; we all know how much everyone needs this."

Edward looked thoughtful at my words. "I don't know…"

"I can finally get to spend some time with you." I said hastily.

At these words he looked up quickly. "What do you mean?"

I looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Well, you know exactly what I mean. You're always so busy, and we never have time alone. Wouldn't it be nice to just be together?" I asked, trying to explain myself.

"I really try to make time for you Bella."

"I know, I know! I'm just saying…"

"I guess we could go on the cruise. It _would_ be good for us to have more time together." Edward replied.

"Thanks. You don't know how much I'm looking forward to this." A smile spread over my face, I was going on a cruise!

(Jacob P.O.V.)

I just calls from the Cullen's, including Bella, saying that they would all attend the cruise.

The plan was in action.

I didn't actually expect Edward to give in so quickly, I guess Bella has really softened him.

All the better, though, because when Bella realizes she likes me, Edward will be all the more heartbroken.

Wonderful.

(Edward's P.O.V.)

After we made the phone call to Jacob I still felt unsure. I felt like there was something I was missing. I had this horrible feeling at the pit of me stomach, and it wasn't about to go away. But then I saw Bella.

She gave me a bright smile and came and hugged me. "Oh Edward, this is going to be fun. Out in the _sun_ by the water, all day long…" She trailed off excited only by the thought. And so was the rest of the family. I was the only one who didn't seem completely sure about his trip coming up. And if I had known what was going to happen in these next few months here is what I would have done. Call Jacob back and try to kill him. Make Bella permanently glued to my waist so she could never be taken away. And tell my family what three things are most important to put on my gravestone.

**I am so sorry that this update is late. To make it up to you guys here is what I'm going to do- if I get over 25 updates I'm going to post on Tuesday instead of Wednesday, two days earlier since I was one day late. The poll on my website has ended and here is the winning result by about 50 percent- that I'm am going to put in a lot more fluff! Thanks to everyone who voted.**


	19. Anna strikes again

My Fairytale Ending

Chapter 19

(Jacob's POV)

Unfortunately, the day of the end of my life had arrived. For me, at least. See, most people would be _happy_ at the prospect of realizing who they would marry, knowing that they could support them and have a family with them.

At the mere idea of this I shuddered. This would mean I could no longer date multiple women behind their backs. Now I _had_ to stay committed to only one person. This was beyond bad, this was _horrible_.

But after this, I would never have to worry about money again. Once I was married to Bella, I pay grandmothers chef to put in a bit of poison in her morning coffee. Once she is gone, I inherit everything, divorce Bella, and live the rest of my life doing whatever I feel like. There was nothing wrong with that plan, it was perfect. Nothing would stand in my way when my mind was set, even true love, as all the reporters were saying about Bella and Edward.

Oh, and I can't forget that part of the plan. Make Edward lose his only girlfriend, only to have her marry me. Then, seeing I will get bored with her, divorce her. Soon the reporters will shift away their attention from Bella and Edward and Bella and me. And Edward will be emotionally broken.

See what I said about this plan? Perfect.

It was now the summer of 2008, in the end of June, perfect time for a nice two week long cruise. I was standing over the railing of the Black's cruise ship, looking for the people coming on aboard the ship, keeping my eyes out for the Cullen's, ready to welcome them.

Just then my grandma noticed me and came over. "So do you already have your fiancé picked out for when we get off of the ship?"

"Yes. She just hasn't arrived yet." I replied not really paying attention.

"Is that so? I guess she isn't that excited to see you then."

"Of course she wants to see me, who wouldn't?" I asked.

She stared at me, her eyes full of annoyance. "One day you're going to meet someone you can't control. Someone who won't fall head over heels for you, then you will know she's the right one."

I scoffed. "That day will _never_ happen."

She pursed her lips. "That day will come when you realize you love someone, when you will never want let go of that someone, and then you will realize they don't care about you the same way because of what you have done to them. Don't keep your head in the clouds Jacob, you'll regret it."

I shook my head and shooed her off with my hand. Those things she said would never happen, it wasn't possible. "Go back to the crazy house Gran."

Her eyebrows shot up at being dismissed so rudely and she walked off quickly. Just then I saw all the Cullen's coming on the ship. One of the smaller girls with spiky, black hair had nine full sized luggage bags behind her.

Then I saw Bella, who was leaning against Edward, tired, and laughing at the small girl. They all seemed to get along fine, like she was already part of the family. I felt momentary guilt the thought of breaking them all apart, taking one of them as my own.

But then I thought of my stepmother. She had stepped right into my family, who was completely happy at the time, and took my father as _her_ own. My own mother went mad with grief and is now in a mental hospital. My father, who I haven't spoken to in over ten years, a lot considering I am only seventeen, is still married to that witch and hasn't bothered to check up on us since he left, not that I expected him to. So as I grew up I did what ever I wanted, I didn't have any curfews, no rules, no anything. I learned how to hide my emotions, how to manipulate them. I was the master of what I did.

I started walking down the stairway to greet them and to set my plans in action when warm hands came over my eyes.

"Guess who?" The caller asked. She giggled insanely like this was the best joke ever. There was only won person _that_ annoying.

"Hi Anna, glad you could come." I said unenthusiastically.

She pouted and folded her arms over her chest, looking like a grown five year old. "You don't look happy to see me."

"Well I am." I said impatiently, I really didn't want to talk to her.

Her eyes narrowed. "I know exactly how you feel. Are you going to the Cullen's right now, Bella perhaps?"

I shifted my gaze over to her now interested. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You know how my grandma knows yours? How they always get together for tea and talk? I heard all about how you will be disowned if you don't marry soon. I know how you and Edward are rivals. And I know that most of your past girlfriends have used you hoping to meet Edward. Nothing goes past me. And after I made of a fool of myself in front of everyone at the Academy Awards I will _not_ let it be for nothing, I have a plan." A slow smile spread across her lips.

"I'm listening." I replied.

"Wouldn't help me so much if Edward and I really did get together, even after their months of going steady? And then you got his longtime girlfriend and marry her. Let's give the reporters something they won't forget. Let's give them the story of their lives. _Let's split Bella and Edward apart_."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I asked.

She leaned back and laughed. "I knew you would say that Jacob. That's why you're perfect for this job. Now let me tell you…"

**Hope you like the chapter! If you have any questions just ask, I try to get back to you as soon as possible.**


	20. Do you love Bella?

**I am so sorry about updating! It has been really crazy for me lately. But when I got and saw all the wonderful reviews you all gave me, I just started writing. **

(Jacob's POV)

I was getting ready to throttle Anna. We were on the last day of the cruise and nothing we had come up with had come even remotely close to breaking the two up.

"… Bella will then slip, sending her crashing into your arms, making Edward rage with jealously-" At this point I stopped her.

"…then you two will go off together and make junior Edwards together." I finished the sentence for her, no longer wanting to hear the rest of anther horrible plan.

A large smile came upon her lips. "Not exactly, I will still have to kill Bella beforehand."

I let out a frustrated groan. "Anna, let me tell you something. At the end of today, everyone is leaving. Therefore, my grandma will disown me, I will never have money again, and Edward will get the girl. All because of your _stupid _plans you have been cooking up." At the word stupid spit came out of my mouth, making Anna start to back away from me.

"You need help with your anger management problems." She told me. " I have this wonderful yoga instructor that will help you do wonders-"

"I don't care about the stupid yoga teacher!" I yelled loudly enough to earn a few concerned glances from some elderly ladies.

"See? Exactly what I mean. He has the best tree position ever! I mean…" She trailed off at the look of murder upon my face.

"Now see here, Anna, this is what we are going to do, now listen carefully if you still want to be alive tomorrow."

(Bella's POV)

I was on the cruises spa that Alice had insisted on taking me to before we leave, reasoning that every good vacation calls for beautification time. Currently, I was getting a enjoyable massage from some person named Helga.

Alice was in the room next to mine. She had already gotten her massage and was relaxing in a mud bath.

Just then the manager of the spa came in. "So sorry to interrupt but we have a message for Bella Swan. The sender said it was to be delivered immediately." She quietly gave the note to me and exited the room.

Printed upon the note was this-

Bella,

Please meet me in the music room at 3:55 sharp. Sorry for the late notice.

Edward had told me earlier today that he was going to meet one of the sound producers in the music room at four, so I assumed that he wanted to meet me there early for support.

Quickly I grabbed a towel from the stand and changed. Alice would understand that I needed to go see Edward. Offering a swift thanks to Helga, I left.

I speed into the room right on time. Confusedly I walked into the middle of the room looking for Edward. He said to meet him here, and yet no one was in sight.

Then I heard quiet footsteps walk into the room. Before I could look to see who it was, since I was already expecting Edward, hands were placed on my hips squeezing me to him. I leaned into the embrace and closed my eyes contentedly. Granted, it was warmer than usual but I guessed Edward had probably just come from the gym.

"Edward," I murmured, happy to be with him again, since I hadn't been with him since early morning because of the spa day. A soft kiss came on my lips, and my eyes fluttered open. Before I could make out anything, another kiss came, more forceful this time.

I started to pull out of the embrace but I was pulled back towards him forcefully. Edward was now kissing me with urgency, and I replied hastily. These kisses were so different of Edward's usual soft ones but still hypnotizing in their own way. Before long it had escalated, and we were kissing heatedly. He tasted almost different though, more like cinnamon than mint.

I heard footsteps come in through the door and slowly broke away from Edward, not wanting to kiss so openly in public. But when I pushed away from the supposed Edward, I only saw Jacob.

I looked around is frame to see who had come in and saw the real Edward standing in the room, frozen.

I pushed Jacob roughly away from me, shooting daggers at him. He gave me a small smile. "Don't be like that Bella. Edward has found out, now you can come clean about us."

"What are you talking about? There is no 'us'!" I yelled. I looked over Jacobs shoulder to Edward. "Don't believe him. This really isn't what it looks like, just let me explain!"

Edward looked sadly into my eyes. "Bella, if you really wanted this you could have told me. I realize that I may not be what is good for you, but I tried, I really tried. I will always love you, of course. I hope we can stay friends, at least." He gave the charming smile that I always had loved.

My eyes welled up with tears. "No Edward, come back! I love you still. Please, come back…" I fell to the floor in a heap sobbing, crying with all I had, gasping for air in between sobs.

Jacob scooped me up is his arms before Edward to get to me. "Edward, she doesn't know what she is saying, _just_ _go_!"

I pushed back on Jacob, and tumbled onto the ground again. "I know exactly what I am saying, don't go! Please!" I was now sobbing so badly, I could no longer talk.

Jacob picked me up once again, and injected with a needle a small liquid when Edward wasn't looking. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I went limp in Jacob's arms, and blacked out.

(Edward's POV)

As Bella fell asleep in Jacob's arms it took everything not to grab her, take off, and never let her leave my sight again.

As if noticing the look of desire upon my face, he wrapped his arms more securely around her. "Well, see you. Don't come looking around for Bella. Remember what is best for her, Edward. Don't think about what you want. If you really love her, you'll let her go. And you do love her, right?"

I could not take my eyes away from Bella's peaceful state, and wanted nothing else than for her to be happy. "Of course I love her. I always will."

"Good. Well then, best to just go our own separate ways now." Jacob started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after Jacob.

"What now?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Can I say goodbye to her? For old times sake?" I knew if I wanted what was best for Bella I would have to stay away.

"Yeah, whatever. Say goodbye to her for your family too. You don't want them to mess up her 'happiness' do you?"

"No, no, of course not." I mumbled incoherently. I kissed her cheek softly, savoring the feel of her soft skin, and leaned down to her ear. "I love you Bella. Never forget that." It was all I could whisper before Jacob pulled her roughly away.

I watched paralyzed as Jacob walked down the hallway with Bella nestled into his arms, and let the silent tears flow down my cheeks. My Bella was lost to me forever. I wanted what was best for her, and she wants Jacob.

Now I had to tell my family to do the same as me, to stay away.

(Jacob's POV)

I pushed away the guilt when I saw the Cullen's walk off the cruise ship without Bella. She was currently sleeping off the drug that I had given her back in the music room.

The drug I had given her would erase her memory of the past few days. When she wakes up I will lovingly explain how Edward dumped her, thinking himself to good for her.

I knew that I real life Edward would do nothing of the sort but I also knew about how insecure she was about not being good enough for him.

After she wakes up I will explain to her how we had fallen in love quickly. Also, I will tell her about her engagement to me now. _And_ how the wedding was just months away.

Too bad I didn't know now that things were never that easy. I was a long ways away from my fairytale ending. I should have just gotten rid of Edward then.

**The next chapter will take about a week or so because I am going to New York this week. Thanks again for the reviews, without them, this chapter wouldn't be here.**


	21. This is all a Dream

(Bella's POV)

My eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by the sight of Jacob. I groaned and hid under the sheets. This was only some odd dream, and I was soon going to wake up looking into Edward wonderful, fantastic, gorgeous, amazing-

"Your hair looks really bad in the morning." The illusion said, which kind of annoyed me.

"Stop talking to me. I am still asleep and I don't like this dream at all." I said bluntly, not caring of that hurt the feelings of the dream Jacob.

I heard an impatient sigh. Just when I was about to fall back asleep the blankets were whipped from me in just seconds, therefore getting rid of my warm shield.

I sent a glare at Jacob. "Okay, most my dreams don't go like this. Right about now is when you are supposed to be giving back the blankets."

Jacob just stared at me and I swear I heard him mutter, "and I thought I had problems…"

"Hey, please follow the dreams guidelines, I'm cold."

His gaze came back to me annoyed. "First off- this is not a dream. Secondly- I don't care if you're cold."

Gosh, when did such rude people come in my dreams?

Since I no longer felt like reasoning with Jacob I started to look around the room. It seemed huge, bigger than the whole upstairs of my house put together. Everywhere I looked seemed to scream MONEY! in big letters. Wow, I thought, who the heck is this rich?

"Wow, where the heck is this?" I asked still in awe.

Jacob smirked. "My house."

That's when I stopped dead because I knew that however how crazy I might be, I would never dream myself into his house. Then I started letting out little gagging noises that seemed to amuse Jacob.

"And just to think, soon it will be yours…"

At this point I seemed to choking on my own tongue. "What?"

"Oh yes. Really, you must have hit your head hard when we were leaving the cruise ship. Right after I had proposed and you had accepted, telling me of your deep love. It was quite the little declaration, you know." Now a huge smiled shown on his face.

"I did what?" I choked out? Me and Jacob Black, are you kidding me, someone needs to jump out and yell, 'You just got punked!' I looked around wildly, hoping that was the case.

"Yes, you declared your on dying love for me."

I think I was going to faint, then something popped up.

"What about Edward?"

Jacobs jaw clenched on the last word. "You caught him cheating with Anna, only to have him tell you he never really loved you. After all, he and Anna were always meant to be together, even you knew that. He then said that it just looked good with the media, it's like picking up a charity case."

It was like all my fears and insecurities were shoved back in my face about Edward and I's relationship. I knew how Anna got all men, and why wouldn't she, with the looks she had? And Anna and him had known each other forever, it was asking for night not to come for those two to not get together. And then the last, and hardest fact to face was the charity case. I had always suspected something of the sort, why else would the famous, talented, gorgeous, polite Edward Cullen choose me? Answer- for a charity case. I put my head down and let the silent tears build up.

"Oh."

Jacob gave me a warm smile, "you still have me Bella. I would have never left you." He came over to the bed and let me sob into his shoulder as he told me the horrifying events that had taken place on the cruise ship. How even the rest of the Cullens wanted nothing to do with me, which was a huge blow to the heart, since we were practically family.

I turned to face Jacob. "Can-can I just call him? For old times sake?" Really I was just desperate to hear him again, to hear his false pleas of love for me.

Jacob shook his head sadly. "Bella, he has moved on, now you should too. Remember, we are engaged now."

"Yes, yes, of course." I muttered, my heart forever broken.

Just then, the phone started to ring. Desperately thinking it was Edward I pressed talk. "Edward is that you?"

I heard a long laugh at the other end. "No, Bella, this is not Edward. By the way, I doubt Edward even wants to talk to you right now, not with me around." Anna's voice rang through the speakers.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"Anyways, there is this party tonight, with all the top people n Hollywood. Just a small gathering. I was thinking we should get together and celebrate today, you know because of the engagements."

Engagements? My mind echoed.

"Is Edward coming?" I asked desperate to see him again, to sort things out.

She let out a cruel laugh. "As my date he is, making him off limits to you. Anyways, we should have a spa day, just us two, so we can talk about the great boyfriends we have, you know?"

"I guess so…"

"Great! I have the best news ever, about Edward and me, of course. Can't wait to see you! Bye." The phone clicked off as my hand stayed rigged. Good news? About her and Edward, _my_ Edward?

Hours later I was seated in one off the top spas with Anna next to me, both getting our nails done. She kept blabbering about how great Edward was, how sad it was that he had used me to get to her, and how they got along so well. I was surprised my face wasn't green with envy now.

"…So then, he got down on his knees, you know."

I tuned back into what she was saying.

"And guess what he asked me?" She said, excitedly.

"What?" I asked, the sense of dread evident in my voice. Do not say, place do not say what I think you are.

"He said since he saw how happy you and Jacob were; he wanted the same for us! He asked me to marry him!"

"What!" I cried out, outraged. This could not happen. No way, oh my gosh.

Just then, Edward walked through the doors, looking as perfect as usual. Oh no.

**Okay for the people who are mad at me- **_**Edward and Bella are going to get back together! **_**They may not do that right now, but they will! **


	22. Be the Hero

(Bella's POV)

I became immobilized as Edward's eyes met mine. Time seemed to halt its hectic pace to give us time.

My heart wanted to run into his strong arms, no matter what he had done to belittle me. I loved for goodness sakes!

But my mind, the one thing actually holding back, was screaming at me, reminding me.

"Edward, darling, you came!" Anna rushed up to _him _and much to my utter horror, kissed him.

Before anything else could happen, I shot straight out of my chair, curlers still in place. Beauty could wait.

I ran as fast as possible, and when I was finally far away enough from the room, I broke down and cried.

I had loved him. So truly, completely loved him, that it felt like part of myself had been killed, stabbed over and over again, when I saw her kiss him.

I was taking in deep, shuttering sobs. I felt like those stupid drama queens- the ones you have no pity for and want them to just get over their freaking problems. But the thing about me was that my dilemma was nonreversible, there was no forgive and forgetting going on. Love was irreversible.

I turned and left the building after that, and went straight were I was supposed to, Jacob's house.

* * *

Weeks and weeks flew by. The wedding preparations were taking up every waking hour. I would see Jacob every now and again, and I enjoyed my time with him, I even started to care for him. But the thing was, I could never love him as more than a brother. I had even tried. I had gotten the most famous hypnotists and all the other things designed to help you forget things.

I would have dreams every night centering on Edward. None of them ended well though. The staff working for Jacob seemed to think I was a lunatic. Empty smiles, screams at night. I wasn't hollow, just… lifeless.

The thing is, for most people, you have to want or care about something before it all works out. That was the problem, I didn't care about anything. The only thing I tried to do was look normal, happy even, for Jacob.

I had lost track of time, everything was a blur. A colorful blur, but all the same, just a blur.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"Look, the zombie shows her face again." Rosalie let out a laugh. "Gosh, where's her dog?"

I let out a loud sigh. "Stop calling her a zombie." I told her, referring to Bella's new nickname.

"Well that's exactly what she looks like." Rosalie stated, not at all sorry.

For Jacob it had been another word. It still meant dog, that's not what she said. Though when Esme heard it she made Rosalie wash her mouth with soap saying that words like that weren't meant to be said about anyone.

I went over to Rosalie's side to see what Bella looked like. What I saw took away all breath.

She really did look like the walking dead. She was pale, with waxy, fake looking skin, and abnormally thin. Her hair looked greasy and sat flaccidly on her. The dark holes under her eyes gave the finale look- Bella was not okay, she needed help, but I couldn't help.

I skimmed the article only to jerk back in surprise. "Bella is getting married!?" I let out a few choice words before continuing down the page. "It says here that they are going to have an engagement party tonight."

Inside my lunch seemed to come up. What the heck was happening?

Rosalie leaned back in her chair. "Something's fishy about this whole situation. I mean, Bella never really liked him- the dog, you know? So why is she going to marry him? Sure, he's hot and all, but you're way hotter Edward, and I say that all in a _sisterly_ way."

"Thanks, I guess." I said unsure.

Rosalie sat back smugly. "Your welcome. Anyways, why did you let her get away? Sure, you could do much better, but I liked her better than the other bimbos that like you."

I stood up stiffly. "Well, I must be off now."

Rosalie let out a snort. "Gosh Edward, what is your problem? Don't you know how to fight for a girl?"

I kept my eyes fixed on the fireplace. "She's engaged."

"So?"

"So what?!" I yelled at her letting my frustration out.

Rosalie didn't even flinch. "So fight back you wuss. All's fair in love and war."

I turned my back to her and started out.

As I was leaving she came up behind me. "I don't know why the directors ever give you the part of the hero."

I stopped and stared directly ahead but let her know I was listening. "And why is that?"

She came up and looked up me straight in the eyes. "Because in reality the hero would have already gotten the girl back. And you, you're going to be lucky if you even see her. You are no hero." After her last cutting words she turned away and walked right off.

I wanted to call her back and yell at her, scream until she lost that smug smile. Tell her how I still wanted Bella, but Bella didn't want me.

But it all dawned on me. I did let Bella go to easily. I loved her, and I let the enemy take her willingly. I was going to go to that party and win Bella back, no matter what. Who the heck cares about invitations, nothing was going to stop me.

Just then the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello, Cullen residence, Edward speaking."

"Just the man I was looking for! I know this is late notice but I wanted to see if you would mind going to Jacob's engagement party tonight." Anna's voice rang through the speakers.

I smiled. "Sure. I'll be there."

The plan was in action. I loved Bella, and she was going to realize she loved me. Who cares about the dog? He was _history_.


	23. The Truth Hurts

(Bella's POV)

The house was in constant commotion. There were people to clean, and then following them the decorators, then the entertainers and finally the catering team. Everyone had been working for over an hour now. The decorating had gone on overnight so they could finish on time.

A pair of arms came around my waist and I turned my head only to see Jacob's bright smile. Seeing me he gave me a full kiss on the lips and I started to pull away, hesitant. Jacob was a nice guy but I only wanted Edward.

Just thinking the name made my eyes fill with tears.

I loved him so, so much, and yet, he didn't love me.

Jacob didn't notice my sudden change in mood and continued to watch happily. "Can you believe that in just two weeks we are going to be married?"

A small tear leaked out. I looked on wordlessly at the workers, choosing to ignore him, and a frown crossed his features.

"Fine, Bella, be like that. Just remember, Edward is gone and he's not coming back." Seeing I was not going talk now he continued. "Anyways, I only got a bit of sleep last night because of directing the decorators. Do you think you could look over everyone while I get some sleep?"

I gave a short nod and he went off.

I let out a sad sigh as I looked around. I couldn't believe that the engagement party was tonight. Then, only two weeks away, was the wedding. I could only pray for a miracle. Being stuck with a man I didn't love for life didn't interest or please me. Only Edward could.

One of the workers came over. "Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Swan, but this DVD fell out of Mr. Blacks luggage."

"That's fine, I'll take it." He gave the DVD to me and I looked over it only to notice the cruise's logo on it. What the heck?

I looked for something other marking to find out what it was for, and found nothing. A bit annoyed I decided that nothing would go wrong if I left the room for a while to watch the DVD.

I settled in my room after the DVD was popped in.

On the screen came a video of me getting on the ships with the Cullen's. Just seeing us all together all laughing sent a pang through my heart. But I was mesmerized. No matter how much I wanted to turn off the screen, I couldn't because what I saw was what I longed for now.

After I had watched for another hour I realized all the camera was doing was following me around. To me it looked like Jacob had hired someone to film my every move, so he would know what was happening to me 24/7.

Then it dawned on me. I could see what I didn't remember. I could see when Edward had confessed to me that he never had loved me, only Anna.

I decided to fast forward through it to see when me and Jacob started hanging out, then I would know Edward had told me.

Finally I was on the time for the last day, and Edward and I were still fine. So why were we separated now? I saw me and Alice go into the spa and then later on, me getting a note. Then me going into the music, Jacob coming out behind me. I watched the screen intently, realizing this was the turning point for whatever happened. I watched the whole scene play out as tears silently leaked out. Then came the point where I saw Jacob give me the drug and I became furious. This was his fault entirely!

The screen went blank. I whirled around to see Jacob, remote in hand.

He met my gaze straight on, his voice icy cold. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

I stood up and walked to him. "How could you?"

His eyes were elsewhere when he answered. "I hated Edward."

I became slightly hysterical at this point. "So? So?! What did he ever do to you? Why did you break us up? I have the right to know. Now."

An inhuman smile came over his features. "He always was better than me. Always did everything perfect. My own parents came up to me and asked me why I couldn't be like the _perfect_ Edward Cullen. Nothing I did compared to him. I couldn't do anything to hurt him either. No wrong could be done to _him_." His eyes looked down thoughtfully at me. "And then you came."

I stayed silent and stared him in the eyes. He didn't look away.

"You were like an answer to my prayers. Finally! Finally, a way to bring him down. I watched the months pass as you guys fell in love. I still didn't act on my plan to separate you, I wanted to wait longer. Then my grandma decided it was time for me to settle down or else I would get disowned. Then I thought- why not hurt Edward even more by marring the girl he so desperately loves? And why not? My own parents loved Edward more than me."

The bitterness in his voice was obvious. "He never did anything though."

He let out a loud laugh. "I know, trust me, I know. Without even trying he passed me up. He didn't even want the love of my parents or girlfriends, yet he got it. I wanted my parents to love me so badly, yet they only wished for a different son."

I felt compassion well up before I could stop it. "I'm so sorry."

He gave me a sad smile. "Don't be. It's my fault I wasn't good enough."

I opened my mouth to get mad at him.

"Please, Bella, save it. I'll finish up the party. You just get ready." And with those last words, he left."

(Edward's POV)

I repressed a wince as Anna gave another loving squeeze.

"I'm so glad you could come with me, Edward. I was so busy this week with…" Her voice faded into the background as I searched for Bella.

Then I saw her.

She still looked sad, depressed even. Then, as if she knew I was looking at her, met my gaze squarely. Before I realized what was happening she had dragged Jacob over to us.

She gave me a tight lipped smile. "Congratulations, Edward. Anna told me the news."

I looked over at Anna to see her turn a shade lighter.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

Bella shot a weird look at Anna. "Your own engagement, of course."

I stood still. "What?" I choked out.

Anna stepped forward. "Well, about that…"

"Anna and I aren't even a couple and in no way are we engaged." I said sternly.

Anna's face lost all blood and I heard her mutter something about needing to freshen her makeup.

Bella gave me a relieved smile. Just at the same time one of Jacob's friends came over and took him away, leaving only Bella and I.

Bella turned to me. "I need to talk to you privately, immediately. Follow me." She turned and walked off and I followed without thinking. Things were finally going to work out. Hopefully, at least.


	24. Not So Secret Meeting

Okay, I am so sorry about not updating! Really, I am. My Internet has been out for weeks now and my dad is too lazy to call the people up. Also, I checked why it wasn't working and it said a certain wire was of. And we have the whole house connected wirelessly! Ah! Anyways, if you want someone to thank for me updating thank vamiprelove101. She really got me to try and update no matter what. Thanks to you! On with the story!

(Bella's POV)

My legs were shaking horribly. You know that feeling when everything is on the line and if one thing goes wrong your life is over? Sure, you're being overly dramatic but at the time it sure doesn't feel like it. 

Well, that's exactly how I felt. 

I could hear Edward's quick steps behind me and I hoped everything could turn out well. I loved him so much, and I hope he still feels the same.

I had finally got to my room. After Edward had stepped in I quickly locked it behind him.

Edward sent me a worried look. "Bella, just tell me-"

I cut him off curtly. "Just watch."

And with those words, I turned on the TV. Watching the scene come on that I had watched just hours earlier. 

Right when it got to the part where Jacob was giving me the drug I paused it, not needing to watch any longer. 

Not wanting to even look at Edward, I looked out my window that faced the front of the house. I saw the glittering cars pull up to the huge mansion. I saw the gorgeous people step out of them. I saw what my life had come to before my very eyes.

I can't even remember the last time I had talked to m parents. How everyone was doing back in Forks, the town no one knows of. 

Unwillingly, a few tears leaked out. The tears soon turned into large, heaving sobs. I turned my tear stained face to Edward's and fell into his outstretched arms. 

He held me soothingly, no questions asked. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't notice the drug."

His apologies made me cry louder. Even after everything I had done, he was apologizing. What was wrong with this boy?

My tears stopped and I let out a few muffled laughs. I turned to look into Edward's eyes and kissed him softly.

When I pulled back he looked confused. Then, as if everything finally made sense, he kissed me back with an untamed passion. 

After a few minutes I pushed him away. "Not now. Anyone could find us. Later tonight, at midnight, meet me at the dock where Jacobs ship pulled in. I want to show you the note I got."

He shook his head, "But there is no need to, Bella! I believe you, I believe you…" He stood up and swung me around in his arms, his joy intangible. 

"I know, but… But I want you to understand. I would have never left if I thought it wasn't you. Never. Edward, I… I still love you."

He stopped short. "I love you to Bella, never doubt that. And I'll meet you at that dock tonight if you want."

I felt like crying in joy at those words but slowly got out of his arms with a large smile. "Ok, thanks. But for the rest of tonight I need you to do the best acting you ever had. This must happen if I'm going to fool Jacob. We can't let him know that _anything_ is up." He gave a quick nod and a short kiss. "Ok. Now set me down and go through my bathroom door and out into the hallway. I'll come later."

I watched sadly as he left my room but reassured myself that I'll see him soon enough. I went and fixed up my make up to ward off time. 

About five minutes later I came out of my room, Jacob waiting. For a moment I wondered if he had saw Edward come out of my bathroom but shooed the thought away when he gave me a big smile. "Ready to go announce the wedding, my dear?"

I took up his arm and gave back a fake smile. "Of course."

Nothing was going to spoil my mood because I knew what Edward and I had planned, and no one could stop it. Not in their life.

(Jacobs POV)

I had heard everything in Bella's room. She was a fool to think I wouldn't realize she was gone.

Just looking at her fake smile when I knew she had never loved me hurt. 

Want to know why it hurt? Because the famous playboy Jacob Black had fallen in love with a women who could never love him. And there was nothing I could do about it. Unrequited love hurt. It hurt badly. 

(Bella's POV)

I said a quick goodbye to the last drunk guest and hurried to my car. In just moments I would be with Edward again. A smile broke free and I spun around in happiness. My heel caught and I could feel myself falling. I was bracing myself when I felt Jacob's warm hands bring me back up.

I quickly stepped away. "Jacob, what are you doing out here so late? Go inside, I'll be there in just a minute. I just needed some… some… some fresh air! That's what I need, some fresh air!" I chided myself as Jacob gave me an odd look. I mean really, fresh air? I had already been outside for a while saying goodbye to all the guests. 

A sad smile came to Jacob's face. "Sure, I'll go inside." He turned around and headed back up the steps. I started off again to my car. His voice rang out. "But, Bella, be careful." He gave me one last glance and walked off into the dead of the night. 


	25. Don't Forget Anna

_**Read Horsefreak01 new story! I helped a bit with it so tell me if you can catch my tone! I am updating again! I did not forget, I have just been really busy. But, on with the story! To the people who reviewed, THANK YOU, you are the reason this chapter is here. A special thanks goes out to Bribbie, I am going to do these rewards from now on to different people!**_

(Bella's POV)

I got in the car, my mind still spinning about Jacob's last words. I shoved the key in and drove quickly off into the black of the night.

I arrived at the dock about a half an hour later. I could hear the water splashing up against the shore, the moons reflection in the water.

I shakily got out the keys I had taken from Jacob that would allow me to get into the ship. Carefully I slipped inside and turned on the light so when Edward arrived he would know where to go.

I walked to where the spa rooms were located, memory after memory reopening by looking and being here again. It felt a bit eerie to be back, the ship all dark, and the hallways silent except for the clinking of my high heels. I had to repress I shiver working its way up my spine.

I found the note Jacob had sent from the trashcan and took it out. It still looked the same. If only back then I had known the trouble this slip of paper would cause.

I stashed it into my hand and made my way to the front of the ship where I saw Edward's faint shadow out on the dock.

With a relieved sigh I made my way out to him and into his open arms. He gave me a slight peck on the mouth. It felt so good to be back in his arms again. I gave him the note and we sat by the waters edge and just enjoyed the scenery. To know that we were fine again was so nice, I felt like I was just floating away in bliss. Everything that had been worrying me was gone, I was happy.

(Edward's POV)

Bella had just left; after we had agreed that she needed to tell Jacob the engagement was off. I really think everything was going to be okay now. Honestly, I think Jacob was going to understand. I think that even he had realized that Bella and I were going to be together no matter what.

I was humming happily, on the way back to my car, when I heard the soft clink of high heels again. "Bella?"

About twenty different flashlights came on at once, all by guards that were surrounding Anna and I.

Anna gave a long, maniacal sounding laugh at the sight of my face. Her pupils were large and her eyes were red and blood shot. Even now she was beautiful, but it was a different kind of beauty, a savage look. "Bella? Bella! I am not Bella, and I will never be for that matter, thank goodness." Each time she said Bella she spit out the name like it tasted bad to her, her face puckered the way someone is after taking a lemon.

Her dress was blowing out wildly, the slit in the dress made her legs bare because of the wind. Her hair that had been carefully curled just hours before was a mess. Her step was uncoordinated, off balanced.

Many of the guards came around and tied me up. They put a needle into me and I refrained from flinching while the liquid went in.

I heard one of the guards muttering when he went away. "Good, now he'll be out in just a few minutes."

She let out a nasty smile and walked closer towards me. "Oh Edward, how long I have loved you. But you never felt the same, now did you? I would see girl after girl try to catch your attention to no avail. I thought, my how special I am, to be able to be good friends with Edward Cullen. He must feel something more for me since he pays no attention to the other girls. I felt our relationship was going so good! You would pick me up in your jets take me home with you. And then when we were going to work on our new movie, a love story at that. And whom did I see? Little Miss Bella Swan. All sweet and naïve. Imagine my surprise! I was outraged. What was she compared to me?"

"Sure, she had some beauty, though very minimum compared to mine. She wasn't funny; people didn't come seek her out like they did me. She was nothing special, nothing like me! I couldn't understand. I tried so hard to split you to up! I thought I had succeeded to. But, I was foolish. When you found out I had lied about us getting married I had rushed upstairs in shame. Moments later you and Bella went into her room, the one that connected to the very bathroom I was in. I hurry and hid when you walked through to get out. I became so angry."

"I tried to forget everything, but no matter how many drinks I had I couldn't forget. So I decided to do something. I went and got a team of agents. Not the kind that are known for good, either. I paid them the money they wanted and they agreed to help me." She brushed her hair away and let out a triumphant smile.

I struggled to keep my eyes opened but it was hard to even keep my head up, the drug was trying to put me to sleep. "Help with what?" I asked, my voice all jumbled together.

She came right up by my face and whispered, "That's exactly what you're going to find out."

Right after, my eyes closed, and my head drooped. The drug had done what it was supposed to.

_**So sorry for that mean ending but if I get more than 30 reviews (that is a lot!) I will update this Wednesday! Yup, just three days from now and you will find out more! So review if you want to know what happens!**_


	26. I Have Fans?

**THANK YOU, TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! The award for this week goes to- ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You won an award! Anyways, on with the story…**

(Bella's POV)

I was humming happily on the way home, oblivious to what had happened to Edward. I felt this inner relief inside of me, my shoulders felt lighter, my mood was happier. After these horrible months I was finally getting Edward back. Jacob, sure he was fine, but with Edward there was a whole new level of emotions for everything. I could love him more than anyone else, and I could be missing him more than anyone else.

The only problem remaining was Jacob. How was I going to tell him the engagement was off? I loved him like a brother. No matter how much they hurt you it's all fun and games, until something really went wrong. Until you really hurt them where it really counted.

I stayed silent of I drove the rest of the way home, worried once again. There always seems to be one more problem after you solved the last one. Sometimes you wonder why life has to be so hard, and why things can't just be easier.

All of the sudden my phone in my pocket started vibrating. Startled, my car went off the road a bit and swerved closer to another car. The man in the car rolled down his window and gave me the finger. Appalled, I quickly went back to my side of the road. Geezes, people are so nice these days.

I went off the highway, not yet ready to go back home. I saw all the fancy stores and restraints and they all seemed to scream that I didn't belong. And truly, I didn't. I was born in a small town, where everyone grew up together. No one was really rich, we were happy if we got the correct toy for Christmas. Here, it would be a competition to see who got the most presents.

I gave a large smile as I saw the familiar Mc. Donald's. I pulled into the parking and went inside. I ordered some ice cream and sat down, my designer clothes standing out to the regular families enjoying themselves.

I imagined how I must have looked, a fashionable lady, sitting by herself, face drawn, all carefully put together. Every hair in place, manicured hands, high heels, silks draped on me. I probably wouldn't have recognized myself.

I threw it away and head out. As I was about to get in my sports car and group of girls walked by, shopping bags in all of their hands. I saw them stop as they passed me, and one girl broke into frenzied silent whispers. As my car door opened, going straight up into the air, fancy like everything else I now owned, one of them called out to me. "Isabella?"

I stopped and looked over again, seeing if I might no anyone. I was slightly confused to how they knew my name; I had never seen them in my life. "Yes?" You could tell I was confused.

A shriek rand out threw the group and I heard one say excitedly, "I told you it was her!"

I spoke up again. "Actually, I liked to be called Bella. You know, it's just less formal."

Another squeal rand out and my confusion grew. "That's exactly what the magazine said!"

Realization hit me full on. No longer could I go out in public without being noticed. I mean, how can you not become famous for dating two of the hottest guys from Hollywood?

They all came running over too me. "You are my idol! I swear, how did you get them... The two sexiest men every born! And they're both in love with you!" _Another_ squeal rang out.

"Well, I um… I don't really know, to tell you the truth." And really, I didn't. They both had their share of women. Why they both chose me, I still don't know. I can just imagine _that_ conversation.

They all looked slightly disappointed. "Are you joking?" They all laughed and I couldn't help but wonder, how do they all do that at the same time?

"Uh, no, not really." I gave a weak smile.

They all gave another laugh like what I said was hilarious, except it wasn't, go figure. When I think I said something funny, no one laughs. When I think I didn't say something funny, they all laugh. And they call me weird. Huh.

"Ok then, I should be going now." I was nervous; this wasn't a normal thing for me.

A chorus rang out. "Of course!" "Bye Bella!" "See you, Bella!" "You are still my idol!"

As my car went off around the corner they were still all eagerly waving goodbye. How odd.

A smile came to my face anyway, despite the anomalous encounter. Who would have ever guessed little Bella Swan would become famous?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I got in car I remembered how my phone had gone off. I quickly retrieved my phone and saw the screen saying I had received a text from Edward.

Right here my attention was caught. Why would Edward text? He never had before…

I opened it up and saw a message that took away every last breath.

YOU ARE NOT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOU MEETING EDWARD TONIGHT. IF YOU DO, EDWARD WILL DIE. KEEP UP THE ENGAGMENT WITH JACOB. IF YOU BREAK IT THERE WILL BE CONSEQUINCES. ERASE THIS IMMEDIATELY AND LET NO ONE KNOW. THERE ARE NO SECOND CHACNES FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU. THE HEARTBREAKERS. REMEMBER, EDWARD'S LIFE LIES IN YOUR HANDS, DON'T MESS IT UP FREAK!

My fingers shakily erased the message. For Edward, I would do this.


	27. I Want to Help

The award for this chapter goes to it Crossy

The award for this chapter goes to it Crossy! On with the story…

(Bella's POV)

The reporters were flooding around Jacob and I as we made are way to the entrances, where they were no longer aloud.

They ran along side me, all yelling out. Jacob had tried to get his bodyguards to surround us but it was to late. By the time my foot was out of the limo they were all trying to get my attention. After all, I was the only girlfriend Edward ever had. And we had so willingly declared our love for each other on national TV. That doesn't go away to quickly.

"Miss Swan! How do you feel about his death?" Asked one reporter that was now blocking my way in. Can we say noisy, anyone?

I looked straight in the eye. "Excuse me, sir. I need to get by."

He turned to the hundreds of bystanders. "Isn't she so sweet?" He turned back to me. "Just answer the question, honey. It will just take seconds."

The chaotic chatter ceased all around me. Even Jacob had stopped to listen for an answer. I close my eyes, willing myself to stay calm.

Hadn't they realized what I was going through? They just wanted an answer to further their career. A career in which no one should join. A gave him an annoyed smile. "Please sir, move."

I saw the calm facade of the reporter slip and a nasty look showed upon his face. But the smile returned soon and he laughed. "Please, do a man a favor!" The crowd laughed at his tone.

But I wasn't finding anything funny. This guy had better move soon. "Move. Now." The icy quality in my voice was clear.

He took a step back as if a bull was after him. "Okay lady, calm it. Just answer the question. All's good. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes and quickly side stepped him, going up the stone steps alone, reporters chasing me down.

The big gates loomed ahead of me, and when I showed them my invitation to the guards, was let in. The first thing I saw was the Cullen's sitting at the front, away from all the well givers. Alice locked eyes with me and I started to walk over.

Before I walked five steps Jacob had once again caught up. "Come on, were at the back."

My black dress blew to the side as a fierce wind blew in threw the trees. I had no will left to fight. I had no clue how Edward was really doing. I had followed all their commands, anything to keep Edward alive. Anything.

But everyone else thought he was dead. His car had been found in the river, without his body though. Everyone just assumed he was dead. And why not? I wasn't for certain he was alive.

I closed my eyes, knowing all thoughts like this weren't going to have any help. I sat down with Jacob and the rest of his entourage. Let the funeral begin…

(Edward's POV)

It had already been days since my capture. How many days? I didn't know, they all seemed to just blend together within this little cell out in Anna's horse stables. She had a constant guard on duty. Really, I don't think she planned to do anything with me. Just to wait until Bella got married before announcing to the public she had found me.

She would always come by occasionally to talk to me but I paid no heed. Mostly I would just stare off into space while she tried to start a conversation.

Sure, it annoyed her, but I didn't care at this point. She had messed up all my chances with Bella. And for that, I hated her.

(Jacob's POV)

Bella was distracted, not sad. So right off the bat I knew that Edward wasn't really dead.

I mean, I wasn't dumb when she showed up and then didn't break off the engagement. I knew something was up.

When the last words were said about Edward from a minister that hadn't even known Edward, everyone got up to pay their respects.

I saw Anna not even bother to go in the line and just take off to get home. If Edward had really died, she would be balling her head off. She was also in the plan. "Anna!" I waved her over while Bella went off.

Anna sent a big smile and came over to where I was. "Ah, isn't this such a nice day?"

I looked around and saw the dead trees, the stormy sky, and the dull earth. What was she talking about? "Um, sure. Just lovely as can be."

She nodded. "Yes, yes. Well anyway, I should probably tell you what I did. You'll be so happy with me."

Now I was getting to the part that I wanted to know. And for the next ten minutes, Anna explained everything she had done. From capturing Edward to sending messages that were scaring the heck out of Bella. By the end, I even knew where she was hiding him for goodness sakes. That girl couldn't see a secret.

But when Anna was talking my focus shifted. I saw Bella talking to the Cullen's and a large smile was on her face. I had not seen one smile like that before from all the time she was with me. And in that instant I realized Bella and I were never meant to be, no matter how much I loved her.

And you know how they always say love makes you irrational? Well, its true. Because at that moment I knew I was going to help get Edward back before the wedding.

Want to know why exactly? For Bella.

**Liked that chapter? I'm so glad Jacob isn't such the bad guy anymore! Thanks to those who guessed my age. I think I am going to update Wednesday or Thursday. Maybe even sooner, all depends on the reviews! Thanks1**


	28. Escape Plan Much?

(Here is the first chapter

(Here is the first chapter. If you see ANY mistakes, or anything that sounds bad, you can just fix it. Or if you just don't know what to change it to, leave a little note right after. Write wherever you want on here!)

(Jacob's POV)

I had already come up with a plan.

I knew nothing would happen if Anna suspected anything. She was having Edward on high guard full time until right when she was going to leave for the wedding. And if I were gone for my own wedding, she would know something was up. So therefore, I was out of the plan to save him myself, though I wasn't too sad about this. The best I could do was hire someone, and hoped Edward showed up before Bella and I got married.

Now, don't get me wrong. I would be beyond happy if Edward never showed his face. I would never do anything bad again… hopefully.

Yes, I still wanted Bella for myself but I loved her so much I wanted what was best for her. And I knew that was Edward. I knew I could never make her as happy, darn him.

I had already thought of someone who could go and get Edward. I just had to convince him now. I was once again at Forks, this time seeking help. I knocked on the door and waited hoping he would at least answer.

Finally the door opened and Dmitri stepped outside, a grimace upon his face. "I want you to leave immediately." He started to go back inside but I grabbed the door.

"Just here me out, Edward isn't really dead." When I said these words he stopped still and turned to look at me.

"Really?" He seemed to realize how foolish the thought was and continued in.

"It's true. And the reason I am here is because of Edward. He needs your help." I could only hope he would give me a chance. He had been there with Edward through everything involving Bella.

Dmitri and Edward had become good friends early in life and I had met him through Edward. We had never really liked each other and were perfectly fine with that, until now. Now I needed his help.

"I'm listening." He said quietly.

And from there on, I explained everything, wanting him to understand. I knew we could never really be friends because of Edward but that didn't mean we had to dislike each other either. At the end I asked, "So, will you help?"

He turned around warily and looked at me. "Normally I would have already said sure. But this just isn't like you, Jacob. Why would you want to help Edward?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "For Bella."

He let out a small chuckle. "That girl seems to have an effect on everyone she meets."

I sighed. "Trust me, I know."

H looked at me seriously. "But I swear Jacob, if this is some twisted joke I myself will kill you. Got that?"

I nodded weakly, knowing he wasn't lying.

For the first time today a smile appeared on his face. "Good then, let's make the plans."

(Edward's POV)

Anna opened the door to get to me. "Ah, Edward, it's so nice to have you stay with me. I trust you are enjoying yourself?" She let out a large smile.

"Actually, no, I'm not. So can you let me go? I don't like being kidnapped.

She laughed like I had said the funniest thing she had ever heard. When the guards didn't laugh at all she sent them a glare. A moment later, they were all laughing hysterically. Anna's laugh stopped and she looked at me. "I just love your jokes. Kidnapped? Kidnapped!"

I let out an annoyed smile. "Why yes Anna, kidnapped. That what you call it when you take people against their will and make sure they can't get out."

Her eyes narrowed. "No Edward, what I am doing you is helping you keep from making a wrong decision."

I let out a sigh. "And what exactly may that be?"

"To marry _her!_" She shuddered like it hurt to even think of that person.

I just couldn't help myself. "Oh, you mean Bella? Bella Swan? The Bella who I am still currently in love with?" I let out a smirk.

She had flinched every time I said Bella's name. She gathered herself up and went and got the newspaper for today that the guards had been looking at. "Yes, her. The one who is going to get married just later today." She looked at her watch. "In just two hours from now." She gestured to what she was wearing, a long dress that would only be used for formal occasions.

I shook my head. "That isn't true. Bella and I decided that she would break the engagement off."

Anna let out an evil smile. "Well it looks like she thought since you were dead she should just go through with her plans." She grabbed the newspaper and threw it at me. "Look at what it says Edward."

I weakly picked up the paper and sure enough, there was a long article on the wedding today. They described it as "the wedding of the century." I didn't know what to do. What had happened?

Anna let out a chuckled at my utter silence. She came up and brought my eyes level to hers, only just centimeters away. "She's gone, Edward, but I'm here." She leaned in to kiss me but even in my state in misery I didn't want to kiss her.

I pulled away and snarled at her. "Get away from me. Don't ever touch me again."

I could see the hurt in her eyes and yet I didn't care. She had messed up everything. There was no forgiveness for her.

She stood up away from me. "Fine. I'll be leaving now." As she walked out she had two of the five body guards come with her.

The three that were left with me just went back to playing their card games; relieved Anna was gone. I leaned back, upset. What had happened? "Edward!"

I looked up, startled, who had said that? I looked over to the guards to see if they noticed anything. They were going on as normal. Hm, maybe I really had lost it. I leaned back.

"Edward!" The whisper came louder this time. Okay, I did not imagine that. I looked up and saw Dmitri's head sticking out of a vent where the guards couldn't see him. What the heck?

"Dmitri?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes! Now get your but over here before the guards see that weird look on your face." He rolled his eyes.

I scrambled up over to him. "What are you doing here?"

He sent me an odd look. "Why do you think I'm here? I'm going to bust you out so you can go get the girl! I've always wanted to crash a wedding, now were going to crash Jacob's." He let out a smile. "And to think, he spent millions on it for a bride who's still in love with his enemy.

I felt some hope flutter up inside of me. "Really? Well then, let's go get her!"

A real smile spread over my face. I was going to get Bella back no matter what. "That's the attitude. But first, let's just hope we can get out of here alive. There aren't only guards watching this building…"


	29. Time For My Wedding

Let me start out with this- I AM SO SORRY

Let me start out with this- I AM SO SORRY! I really learn how to juggle everything I do- choir competition and lessons, piano practice, social time (my friends get together WAY to much!), and all those dumb grades! Science and math, trying to get them to stay A's in advanced classes drives me insane. Why do I take all advanced classes? Do I like to hurt myself?! ANYWAYS….

(Bella's POV)

There are always times in your life when start thinking about all the dumb mistakes you've made. And this was one of them.

When you realize you are marrying someone who is in love with you (though you don't love them) because you want to keep the person you DO love alive you start to… rethink things.

"Now doesn't your hair just look darling?!" The hairdresser asked. She was smiling widely, her yellow teeth glaring at me. I tried not to look at her deranged teeth as I answered her.

"Oh, of course, thank you." I gave one last smile before giving the excuse of being thirsty and departing. As soon as I was out of the room my smile dropped and I sagged against the door.

Before I could start my pity party Anna came by at top speed, looking over the decorations, the decorator following behind, a look of pain on his face. She pointed to some flowers and said pointedly, "Those look horrible, what were you thinking?!" She let out a laugh. "People these days." She dropped her purse to the ground, and relaxed against the wall.

She stopped still when she saw me and let out a big smile. "Bella! What a lovely bride you make."

I held back a groan as another smile slipped out from her as she looked over me. I knew I didn't look good. My skin looked sickly pale, the way I moved looked stressed, and worry lines creased my forehead. I could tell she found this amusing, unlike I did.

Unfortunately I couldn't reply to nastily. "Thank you, I wish I could say the same for you but I don't know if you are going to ever get married. I mean, you go through guys so fast. What's the term they use for that? Oh yes- picky. They can't exactly say play girl, can they?"

The designer let out a small chuckle and Anna's smile dropped into a nasty frown. Seeing this she put on a fake smile and said, "I guess they can't. It's hard when there are so many willing guys to pick from. But I guess you wouldn't know. Would you?"

My eyes narrowed. This girl really got on my nerves. "No, not really. Guys who actually have a personality like me, something that doesn't happen to me. Like Edward." Saying his name hurt but I made it through without wincing.

Her fists clenched up. "Bella you really make me laugh sometimes. Come on," she said to the decorator, "where not done." She stomped off without her bag with the poor guy going behind her.

I was leaving when her phone went off. At first I thought about just finding her but realized when I got to her it would be to late and I didn't really want to see her again anyways.

I had started walking again when my coconscious got the better of me. Knowing Anna someone important was probably calling. I would feel a bit bad if she missed her part in the next great movie because of me. Annoyed, I went over and snatched up her phone. Just as I was about to press talk it went off. I didn't really care it showed the call she had missed but who it was from made me stop still. It was from Edward. I small gasp came out. What the heck?

I started to look into the history of her calls and saw that this was the first call from him. I decided to look through her texts. Anything. Anything would help.

Accidentally I clicked on her phone number info when I was about to go through her texts. This number made me freeze. This phone number was the one who had sent all the texts telling me what to do, how to keep Edward alive.

It was all Anna who had done this. Anna knew where Edward was, and what was happening. I needed to find her now. The wedding planner ran right into me as I turned the corner. "Bella! There you are, thank goodness. It's started, the wedding is. Everyone has been wondering where you are."

She latched onto my arm and pulled open the wedding doors to the aisle before I could say anything. Everyone looked expectantly at me, just standing there. My father came to my side and gently started leading me to the alter, all the while my eyes still wide with shock and my mind screaming at me. I had to get married.

The horrid wedding chimes rang through the elaborate chapel. My feet moved one after another robotically. I knew I didn't love Jacob but what I didn't know was what I should do.

Jacob kept up his smile while I was walking up but he knew something was wrong with me.

My face was blank, eyes wide, my body moving jerkily. I could see the concerned faces as I passed.

I was now at the alter and I could hear words being spoken, rings being exchanged, it was all just a drill. I didn't want to marry Jacob but if I didn't I was scared for Edward. I was so confused. So lost.

Then the priest said something that made everything clear. "Bella, do you take Jacob to be your husband?"

I closed my eyes and took a step back. "No, I don't."

A large gasp made its way through the audience and the reporters jaw were hanging open.

The priest gave a small cough. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Just then, before anything else could happen, the doors burst open and Edward and Dmitri stepped through them. Their clothes were torn, and it looked like they had just lived through a tornado.

The guards on the sides of the doors made a move to them but Dmitri held them back as Edward started walking up the aisle.

"Bella, no! Please do not marry Jacob, we need to talk-" More guards had come to get them and were taking them back out the doorway.

All people now had their mouths open, and journalists were writing franticly. Everyone thought Edward was dead, and that I loved Jacob. Not so much.

I was frozen when Jacob's grandmother spoke up. "Oh just go get him! Really, this is killing me." She rolled her eyes.

I stared at her. "What?"

She gave me an annoyed look. "You heard me. Go get him, hurry, he's probably being taken out of the building right now."

I turned to Jacob and gave him a small hug. Right before I pulled away I whispered, "I'm sorry."

He nodded and then gave me a small push towards the door, his eyes sad but understanding.

Grabbing my huge dress, I picked up as much as possible, and started to run for it. The marble hallways seemed to go on forever. Finally I reached the side exit of the building, where Edward and Dmitri were walking away.

"Stop!" I yelled, and Edward looked up in surprise. Just as I stepped outside a huge gust of wind blew, and the rain started soaking my dress and skin.

Grabbing my high heels I tore them off and ran after Edward. A lightning bolt shot through the sky and a wall of rain made it hard to see him.

I was having a hard time moving with the wet dress and everything. Another gust of wind almost blew me over as a continued toward Edward.

"Bella? What are you doing? What about your wedding?" I was finally close enough to hear him screaming through the wind.

I let out a laugh as I stepped right up to him, pushing away my wet hair. "What wedding?"

He stepped closer. "What Bella? I can't hear you!"

I shook my head. "What happened Edward?"

He looked down at my shaking body. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." I said, holding my arms close to my body, freezing.

He stepped close to me and brought his arms around my whole body, and whispered in my ear. "What happened is when I first saw you, I had to think about how to breath. What happened was when another guy looked at you; I wanted to beat them up. What happened Bella, is that I can't get over you." I looked up and meet his green eyes, and a shiver ran down my spine.

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. He looked away for a second and then looked straight down at me. He tilted down, like he was going to kiss me and said. "What happened Bella was that I fell in love." And with those words said his arms wrapped around my waist and he forcefully brought me to him, his lips meeting mine.

As the rain kept falling Edward and I stood there in the freezing rain, kissing like there was no tomorrow.


	30. Change

_I just realized I never wrote the final chapter of this story! I just wanted to say thank you SO much! If you guys wouldn't have been so supportive there is no doubt in my mind that this story would have made it past chapter three. But- unto the last and final chapter- not much- but it's what I wanted._

Everything changes.

I changed, Edward changed, and the thing is, we all keep changing. But that's why life is life.

After everyone had come outside, Anna leading the whole group, she went into a rage and started screaming like no tomorrow, and she got carted off to jail. With her all of the power her father holds though, she got out fairly quickly. Edward went and had a long talk with her father, and convinced him to check her into the 'nut house,' as I put it so nicely. (As for her dog, I'm pretty sure it died from one of Anna's perfumes it was allergic to while she was in jail. I had a good laugh over that right in front of Anna's face while she was crying to Edward about it.)

Jacob's got married to Bridget, and finally grew up. Bridget's good for him, always keeping him on his toes. I swear, there is never a quiet moment at _that_ household.

Edward and I have never been happier. Sure, they're times when I'm ready to throw him onto the streets and watch him get mauled by crazed teenagers, but I usually overcome that urge. Keyword: usually.

Not everyone turned out happy with my fairytale ending, but who cares? It _is_ mine after all.

And I'm going to keep enjoying it.

_When I started this story I was thirteen, as most of you know. Now, thank goodness, I'm fourteen and my grammar has gotten much better. I know I made a lot of mistakes with this story, but I'm not going to change it. I want to be able to look back and realize how far I've come. But, I'm so glad this story is finished! It took me forever. I have an account under fictionpress now (same name as my one on here) and I love that website. I'm currently writing a new story that I'm going to post on there over winter break. I love you guys for everything and encourage you in your own writing!_


End file.
